


Moving On

by MysteryTraveler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryTraveler/pseuds/MysteryTraveler
Summary: "That girl must have been interested in my speech right? Oh stars, who am I kidding, who's ever interested in my speeches?!". The realization hit Pearl hard, that mysterious girl with pink hair gave her her phone number not because of her speech, but because she... liked her? Pearl couldn't think straight, so she ran, away from Amethyst's teasing and Steven’s starry eyes.





	1. Realization

CHAPTER 1: REALIZATION

“Oh my gosh I still can’t believe that!” Amethyst said as she kept laughing, walking on the street’s side alongside Pearl and Steven.

“I simply don’t understand why you should find this whole situation funny.” Pearl said, still oblivious about the real meaning of what just happened.

“Oh Pearl, so innocent.” The purple gem couldn’t help but snicker at her friend.

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked raising an eyebrow, Steven and Amethyst looked at each other showing the goofiest smiles.

“You really don’t get it isn’t it?” Amethyst asked crossing her arms.

“Oh my stars what’s there to get?!” Pearl looked clearly exasperated by this whole conversation, time for Steven to end Amethyst’s fun.

“Pearl, why do you think a girl would give you her phone number?” Steven asked giggling, slightly shaking his head.

“Ehm… maybe because, uhm, maybe because she found my speech about my body being a conscious manifestation of light… interesting?” Pearl asked, Steven and Amethyst burst out laughing.

“Yeah of course, because if a girl gives you her phone number it’s because of a nerdy talk you gave her about your body not being real!” Amethyst hold her stomach as she continued to laugh, after a good minute, both her and Steven had calmed down, but Pearl still wore the same clueless expression as before.

“Oh my- are you kidding me?! She gave you her number because she wants you to call her!” Amethyst said as Pearl looked even more perplexed.

“Why would sh-” Pearl didn’t get the chance to talk as Amethyst cut her off.

“She’s interested in you, you big dumbo!” Amethyst said raising her arms in the air, this time she was the exasperate one.

“I-interested i-in m-me? What does t-that-” Pearl began rambling, Steven couldn’t take it anymore and quickly grabbed her hand showing her the biggest smile she’s ever seen.

“It means she likes you!” Steven said, stars in his eyes.

“Wh-wha-” Pearl’s face was now completely blue, she has never been interested in human’s costumes, so it would make sense for her not to understand what was happening, but as soon as she understood the sense of the whole situation, the realization hit her hard, that girl she met minutes ago gave her her cellphone’s number because she liked… she liked her? Like not in a platonic way? Sh-she liked t-the way she l-looked? Just like Rose liked the way Greg looked? No, it couldn’t be like that! Why would a human like her?! She was just interested in her speech about… oh my… who was she kidding? When did anyone find her speeches interesting?! Oh gosh she couldn’t even think straight at the moment, she just felt an immense sense of embarrassment, and Amethyst’s laughter didn’t help at all. She needed to be alone, right, immediately, away from her annoying purple teammate, away from Steven’s eyes, full of joy and excitement, away from… her. She just ran, as fast as she could.

“Wha- Pearl! Come on!” Amethyst yelled, Pearl was already almost out of sight.

“You shouldn’t have teased her like that.” Steven said, he wanted to sound serious, but he couldn’t deny the whole situation was indeed, pretty funny.  
“Now where do you think she went?” Amethyst asked scratching the back of her head.

“Don’t know, but I think it’s better if we don’t follow her.” Steven said as Amethyst huffed loudly.

“Oh come on! You mean I can’t go after her teasing the hell out of her?” Amethyst asked as Steven shook his head, although he was still smiling.

“Nope.” The young boy said slightly punching Amethyst’s arm.

“Ugh, fiiiiine, would have been fun though. What’s the problem anyway?” Amethyst asked kicking a near pebble.

“Well, I can guess this is the first time something like this happens to Pearl, I mean, she never really liked humans so she never spent time with them, that must be why something like this never happened, she must be scared…” Steven said humming.

“But why? I mean, you’re right, she never liked being around humans, this never happened before, but… shouldn’t she be like, I don’t know, happy? She went out just for one evening and already got a number!” Amethyst said as Steven shrugged.

“I think it’s more complicated than that.” Steven said rubbing his chin.

“Pffff, typical of Pearl, making things complicated when they’re not.” Amethyst huffed as they kept walking, Beach City in their sight.

“Well, it’s a big change, I mean, now there’s someone who likes her, and it’s pretty clear Pearl likes her too, maybe she’s too afraid of admitting it, plus she really looks like mom and we both know how she felt about her…” Steven said as Amethyst looked at him with a surprised look.

“Man, when did you become so mature?” Amethyst asked, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

“What can I say, I am the funky flow master.” Steven said with pride as Amethyst put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
“Nope, same old Steven.” Amethyst laughing.

The two of them quickly reached the beach house, Garnet was outside, eyes fixed on the sky, admiring the beauty of the stars above. When Steven and Amethyst began to climb the wooden staircase, the fusion turned around slightly, a small smile on her face.

“I guess you two can enlighten me about what happened to Pearl.” Garnet said in a calm tone of voice.

“Is she here?” Steven asked and sighed in relief as Garnet nodded, he wasn’t really worried, though she did not like the idea of her being outside alone with no one knowing where to find her.

“She rushed past me ten minutes ago, her face was completely blue. What happened to her?” Garnet said giving a low chuckle.

“She got her first number that’s what happened!” Amethyst said, Garnet’s expression becoming slightly perplexed.

“A number? You mean, a human gave her his number?” Garnet asked as Steven and Amethyst looked at each other smiling.

“Her number, a girl at the concert gave Pearl her number, oh Garnet you should have seen her! She went to her a gave her a handshake, then she told her about her body being an illusion and told her she saved her world and her species, when she came back she didn’t even know she got her phone number, she talked about it as some kind of code!” Amethyst could hardly breath as she kept laughing, Garnet though, was still puzzled by this news.

“Pearl, went to a human a talked to her? Willingly?” Garnet understood what happened, but could hardly believe it.

“Yep, pretty impressive from that gigantic nerd isn’t it?” Amethyst asked, Garnet had now a million of question for the two, she was nearly tempted to use her future vison to see the possible outcomes of this events, but she choose not to, she was too curious about finding out on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So, as you probably have noticed, this is my very first story, I hope you will like it and it will earn your appreciation, if you have any request or any advice, just write them in the reviews, so this story is going to be centered on the development of Pearl and the Mystery Girl's relationship, but I'm always open to requests, so bring them on! I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!


	2. First step

CHAPTER 2: FIRST STEP

As Garnet kept listening to Amethyst’s description of Pearl’s attempt to get to know this mysterious girl, she couldn’t help but smile and give slight chuckles, it was still pretty hard to believe that her friend would do such a thing, why would she want to talk to a human being? She has never been interested in humans or their costumes, except for a few things she learned for Steven’s sake and just a few things about mechanical engineering that really caught her interest, but she had never shown the desire to get to know a human, how could have this girl caught her attention?

“So, what do you think G?” Amethyst asked as Garnet snapped out of her train of thoughts.

“Still pretty unbelievable.” Garnet answered with a calm voice.

“Hehe, don’t tell me, feels pretty surreal, well, it’s been a long day, I’m gonna take a nap, see you tomorrow!” Amethyst said leaving Garnet and Steven alone in the living room.

“Are you alright Steven?” Garnet asked as the boy looked at her with a small smile.

“Yeah, of course I am!” Steven replied giving a small, nervous laugh.

“Uhm, okay, good night Steven, oh, by the way, your phone is on the kitchen table.” Garnet said giving the boy a slight smile.

“W-what?” Steven asked, pretending not to understand. 

“I’m happy you want to help her Steven, she needs it in this moment.” Garnet said before walking into her room, the temple’s door closing behind her, she knew something was worrying the young boy, but she would have investigated the day after, it has been a long day for her too.

“Hehe, future vision.” Steven said walking towards the kitchen table, he grabbed his phone and approached the temple’s door, he wanted to help Pearl, sure this whole situation could be scary from her prospective, but Steven saw it just as an opportunity for her to be happy and he wasn’t going to let her waste it.

“Pearl?” He quietly called as he knocked at the temple’s door, but no answer came.

“Pearl? Come on open the door! I’m alone! Amethyst isn’t here so she won’t tease you, neither will I, so just open the door, please?” Steven asked as slowly the door for Pearl’s room began to open.

Steven entered the room and made his way towards the multiple water basins, now that he almost managed to control his floating power, reaching high places wasn’t a problem anymore, he just jumped and landed on the surface of the basin where Pearl was sitting, arms around her legs, head buried between them.

“Pearl? Is everything alright?” Dumb question to ask, but he couldn’t just hide his concern. 

“Y-yes Steven, I’m p-perfectly fine.” Pearl muttered not turning towards him.

Steven reached her side and sat beside her, he wanted to ask further questions, but knowing Pearl, she was probably still freaked out, and needed some time, still, he believed his company would have helped. Minutes passed as the two remained silent, until Pearl brought her hand towards Steven and slightly stroked his hair.

“Thank you for coming here Steven, I needed it.” Pearl turned towards him giving him a small smile.

“Don’t mention it, I’m happy to help… sooooo, are you going to be okay?” Steven asked hoping this question wouldn’t aggravate the situation.

“I, I honestly don’t know, I really don’t know what to do Steven.” Pearl said slightly shaking her head.

“Well, I know what you should do.” Steven searched into his pocket and handed his phone at Pearl.

“W-what?” Pearl’s eyes became wide as she saw what Steven was offering her.

“I’ll still need it of course, but I can always lend it to you.” Steven smiled at Pearl’s puzzled expression.

“S-Steven I, I don’t think this is-” Pearl didn’t manage to end her sentence, Steven cut her off.

“Listen Pearl, I know this might be scary for you, but trust me, there’s nothing to be afraid of, I understand something like this has never happened to you, but don’t you think it would be stupid to waste such an opportunity?” Steven said with an encouraging smile on his face.

“O-opportunity? F-for what?” Pearl asked as Steven’s smile became wider.

“To find love of course!” Steven beamed with happiness.

“Oh my stars!” Pearl exclaimed as she quickly hid her flushed face in her hands.

“Hehe, sorry Pearl, I just couldn’t resist! However, I still think you should call her, but, you don’t have to if you don’t want, just, take my phone and think about it, okay?” Steven said snickering.

“I-I don’t know…” Pearl said taking Steven’s phone in her hand.

“Come ooooooon, just think about it ok?” Steven put up his best puppy face, he knew she couldn’t resist that.

“Fine, I’ll think about it, now, I think it’s time for you to go to bed, isn’t it?” Pearl asked standing up.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Steven said yawing.

Pearl tucked Steven under his sheets and gave him a goodnight kiss, despite Steven’s claims of not being a baby anymore, although she knew that he liked that, she did too, he was such a good boy. She slowly made her way towards the door, but before she could go out, her eyes landed on Rose’s portrait.

“What should I do?” Pearl asked, she knew that Rose’s answer would have been obvious, but, was this what she really wanted? She quietly opened the door and slowly reached the beach, sitting on the sand.

“You should ask yourself if this is what you really want.” Garnet said approaching her from behind.

“Oh! Garnet! I-I-” Pearl began to mutter but Garnet stopped her raising her hand.

“I know already Pearl, I’m happy for you, although I can tell there is something that is bothering you, and it’s not simply the thought of a relationship with a human.” Garnet said crossing her arms.

“I… she, she looks exactly like her Garnet.” Pearl said, not looking at her leader.

“So this is what was worrying Steven.” Garnet replied sitting beside the white gem.

“W-why?” Pearl asked turning towards Garnet, a worried expression on her face.

“It’s not hard to understand Pearl, he knew how you felt about Rose.” Garnet declared as Pearl gave a small laugh.

“Sometimes I wish that boy wasn’t so smart.” Pearl said as Garnet chuckled slightly.

“He’s just concerned about you Pearl, he wants you to be happy, but he also wants you not to get hurt.” Garnet said placing her hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“I know, I just, I just, stars I don’t know.” Pearl sighed in exasperation.

“Whatever choice you make Pearl, be sure it’s what you really want… but, you’ve got to understand she’s not Rose, or else, you might get hurt just like you did when she was still with us.” Garnet said before standing up.

Pearl remained on the beach for the entire night, pondering her choices, what she could have done and where those choices could have brought her, by the time morning came, she still didn’t make a choice, then something clicked in her mind and her gem glowed as she took out of it the small piece of paper the girl gave her.

“New Pearl, no plans.” She said as she stood up, both the number and Steven’s phone in her hands as she made her way towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So I’m back with a new chapter, seems Pearl now is decided to make her move, but probably she’ll need help from her friends! Tell me if you’ve liked this chapter and obviously where I can improve, also, for reminder, if you have any requests just write them in the comments or in a private message, bye!


	3. Panic

CHAPTER 3: PANIC

“I can do it, I can do it.” Pearl kept repeating as she walked back and forth on the porch.

“When do you think she’ll come in?” Amethyst asked Steven, as the both looked at the white gem from inside the house.

“I don’t know, one hour?” Steven said as they both began to laugh, even if Steven didn’t want to admit it, the whole situation was pretty funny.

“I can-” Pearl was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching her from behind.

“Do what?” Peridot asked as she approached the gem alongside Lapis, both of them had a confused look on their faces.

“O-oh Peridot, Lapis! H-hello! Oh ehm, d-do, do the, the laundry! For Steven!” Pearl said giving the two a nervous laugh.

“Why do you need self encouragement before doing such simple task?” Peridot asked raising an eyebrow.

“B-because… I-” Pearl’s cheeks were now completely blue, this was way too embarrassing for her, too bad it was going to become even worse.

“Peeeeeeearl! Come on! Do us a favor and call that girl!” Amethyst yelled from inside the house.

“Girl? A human girl? Why would you, oh… my… stars! You’ve initiated a romantic relationship with another living being?!” Peridot yelled as she finally understood what was going on, she may have been on the earth for just a small period of time, but she watched enough tv programs and read enough staff on the internet to understand the situation.

“What?! N-no!” Pearl quickly opened the door but was blocked by Amethyst, who grabbed her wrists and pulled her on the couch.

“No escaping P!” Amethyst said crossing her arms, Lapis and Peridot joining the group.

“What’s happening here?” Garnet asked as she entered the living room, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Pearl is going to call her Garnet!” Steven said, a huge grin on his face.

“Okay, everyone, calm down.” Garnet said approaching the group.

“T-thank you Garnet…” Pearl said, raising her flushed face only to see her leader grinning at her.

“Well, now that I’m here too you can begin.” Garnet said smirking as Pearl hid her face between her hands.

“Oh my gosh this is exactly like in Camp Pining Hearts! How did you meet her? How is she? Have you already connected your vocal emitters?” Peridot asked quickly, fists closed tight in excitement, she never had the chance to document a real relationship, after her last question Pearl’s entire face went blue. 

“Please someone just poof me right now…” Pearl quietly whispered.

“Okay, easy with the questions, let’s just remain silent as Pearl calls this mysterious girl.” Garnet declared as Peridot recomposed herself.

“I apologize, I ehm, lost my temper, I wasn’t ready to handle such a situation.” Peridot said as Pearl read the number and began tapping the numbers on Steven phone’s display.

“Okay, now I just have to, to press, the call button…” Pearl said as she hesitated.

“Oh my gosh just do it!” Amethyst said pressing the button before Pearl could react.

“Amethyst!” Pearl shrieked as the call started.

“Let’s put her on the speaker! I want to hear how she sounds like!” Amethyst said as she activated the speaker.

“Amethyst I swear if you don’t stop this immediately I’ll-” Pearl was cut off by a familiar voice coming from Steven’s phone.

“Hello?” The voice of the mysterious girl was just as Pearl remembered it, deep but also sweet, that gave the idea of a strong, secure, passionate woman.  
Just the simple hello made Steven smile hugely, Amethyst had to hold a snicker as she looked at Pearl’s face, completely blue with wide eyes. Peridot was slowly raising and lowering her closed fists in the air while Lapis simply stared, her arms crossed. Garnet on the other hand, touched Pearl’s shoulder giving her a reassuring smile and a thumb up.

“O-oh, ehm, h-hi! I don’t know if y-you remember m-me, we met at t-the, ehm, concert and-” Pearl was abruptly cut off by the girl from the other side of the phone.

“Oh yes! I remember you, Pearl isn’t it?” The girl asked as a small grin appeared on her face, she did remember her.

“Y-yes! I mean, that’s me!” Pearl answered giving a small, nervous laugh.

“Smooth.” Amethyst whispered to Steven as they both quietly snorted.

“So the cops didn’t manage to catch you in the end?” The girl said as Pearl remained silent for a second, it was strange for her, but the girl’s joke, or at least she thought it was a joke, gave her a boast of confidence, despite Amethyst covering her mouth to hush her snickers.

“Haha, w-well I’d like to see them try!” Pearl said with pride as Amethyst and Steven rolled their eyes, they were still smiling though.

“Oh so you’re a bad girl? Didn’t think so when you presented yourself to me with a handshake…” The girl said tittering.

“Ehm… I-I-” Pearl muttered.

“Although if you saved my planet and my entire species you can’t be such a good girl can you?” The girl asked as Pearl gave her a nervous laugh.

“So, what did you want?” She asked as suddenly Pearl’s smirk disappeared.

“I-I… uhm, I just wanted t-to, know why y-you gave me your number?” Pearl asked as Garnet covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle and Amethyst, Steven and even Peridot slapped their foreheads. The girl on the other side remain silent for some moments before bursting out laughing, it sent shivers down Pearl’s spine, it was even too similar to Rose’s one.

“Oh my God, I’m starting to think you really are not from this planet!” The girl said as she kept laughing, Pearl now didn’t even dare to look at her friends, this was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her in the last six thousand years.

“I gave you my number because you looked like a funny, smart girl, plus you’re pretty hot, so I asked myself, why don’t give her my number to get to know each other better, what do you think? Are you free this evening?” The girl asked as Pearl’s eyes became wide as dinner plates.

“I, uhm… I-” Pearl began to stutter, she raised her eyes and saw Garnet giving her a thumb up, Steven nodding quickly and Amethyst pretending to be kissing someone.  
“Y-yes, of course, this evening would be delightful!” Pearl said quickly.

“Okay Ms. Delightful, so let’s say at the Big Donut at half past nine?” The girl asked in mocking tone.

“O-okay, see you there then?” Pearl asked.

“Of course, see you there, bye.” The girl closed the call with one last quiet laugh, everyone remained silent until the call was closed for sure.

“Oh my gosh! She even sounds cool!” Steven nearly yelled as everyone released the laughter they held during the entire call.

“Way out of your league P!” Amethyst added laughing.

“Now now, let’s leave Pearl alone for some hours, she needs to prepare herself…” Garnet said smiling slightly.

“Oh my stars! You have to keep me documented on the development of your romantic relationship status!” Peridot said as Lapis finally gave a quiet snort.

“Oh, Peridot, Lapis, sorry if to make you wait, but this was really important! So what did you want?” Steven said starting to reach the two.

“I wanted to ask if you could accompany us to buy the new season of Camp Pining Hearts, it came out yesterday and it’s imperative to obtain it now!” Peridot said smiling widely.

“Last time she tried to take something without ‘paying’ as the human in the store called it, we both got kicked out…” Lapis said as the trio reached the door.

“Alright, let’s go! Bye Pearl!” Steven said cheerfully as they went out, Amethyst went to her room leaving Garnet and Pearl alone.

“I’m very proud of you.” Garnet said before leaving Pearl to her thoughts.

“Oh my stars… am I going on a date… with a human?!” Pearl thought, although a small smile appeared on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back with another chapter, hope you like how the story is proceeding, thanks for the reviews but guys I need more! So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me happy and it’s not something hard to do, I’ll publish soon chapter four, for advices or requests write them in the comments, so finally Pearl is going on her first date, is she going to freak out? Is she going to be calm and cool? Yeah probably not, so, to the next chapter!


	4. A new home

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW HOME**

“Finally! I’ve been expecting the outcome of Percy and Pierre’s relationship for months!” Peridot said with enthusiasm as she kept her eyes fixed on the dvd Steven bought her just a few minutes ago.

“Who knows what is in that show that makes you feel so… excited.” Lapis told the little green gem as she rolled her eyes.

“Come on, I can see that every time we watch it together you’re more interested in it!” Peridot said smirking at the blue gem.

“I… that’s not true.” Lapis said looking away, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Of course.” Peridot snickered at the blue gem’s reaction.

“Soooo, what are you going to do now guys?” Steven asked looking around.

“Oh you know what I’m going to do for the next hours!” Peridot said holding in front of her the dvd box.

“I’m probably, not going to, watch that thing with her…” Lapis said, Steven just smiled at her.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t still believe it…” Steven said chuckling, slightly shaking his head.

“Are you talking about the starting relationship of Pearl and the mysterious woman?” Peridot asked quickly turning towards the boy, she was becoming more and more interested in this, she has never seen something so exciting in real life, something like a romantic relationship and she was determined to follow its development.

“Yeah, I mean, I never saw Pearl so excited about something.” Steven said, a big smile adorning his face.

“She seemed pretty uncomfortable to me…” Lapis said shrugging.

“It’s a big change, she’s just scared, but I can tell she’s happy.” Steven said as Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“How can you be so sure?” Lapis asked crossing her arms.

“You forget I’ve been living with the gems for many years, I know many things about them, Pearl may look frightened, but you can see how between al the blushing and blabbering, she’s still smiling.” Steven answered.

“Why did you say you can’t believe it? You were there as Pearl talked to that girl, how can you not believe it?” Peridot asked, obviously misunderstanding Steven’s words.

“Hehe, no Peri, I said that because I find it strange, Pearl has never been interested in humans, she never wanted to start a relationship, let alone a romantic one.” Steven said shrugging.

“What made her change her mind then? Do they have many common interests?” Peridot was eager to discover more.

“I don’t think so, she looks like a girl who likes to live a reckless life, you know, a ‘no rules and let’s just have fun’ type.” Steven answered.

“So she’s like, Amethyst?” Peridot was becoming confused.

“Uhm, kinda, but she looks, how can I say it, more mature? But I think what made Pearl talk to her is the fact she looks like my mom.” Steven said as Peridot’s eyes widened.

“Ohhhhh, now I get it! She reminds her of her past leader!” Peridot said aloud snapping her fingers.

“I guess so, I mean, Pearl loved my mom, but my mom loved my dad, maybe she sees this as a new opportunity.” Steven said, the three of them remaining silent after, until Peridot turned towards the other side of the street, noticing some movement.

“S-Steven?!” Peridot nudged him repeatedly.

“Hm?” Steven turned towards her only to see her watching something to his side.

“I-Is that the girl Pearl is going to fall in love with?!” Peridot asked excitedly as Steven turned around quickly and saw that the mysterious girl Pearl met the night before was standing in front of a small house, signaling to a white truck to stop right next to her.

“That’s her! That’s the girl!” Steven told the two gems as the pink haired girl opened the back door of the truck and began pulling out a couch, she stopped after taking some steps, grunting as she let it fall on the ground, Steven could see the driver tapping on his phone, he probably wasn’t going to move from his seat, “Jerk…” he heard the girl say as she tried to lift the couch again.

“Oh my gosh! Is she moving here?! Oh my stars, this is perfect!” Peridot said nearly jumping from excitement.

“I don’t know, well, y-you guys go ahead, I’ll help her.” Steven said as he began to cross the road.

“Damn thing!” The mysterious girl said as she let the couch fall to the ground again.

“H-hey! Let me help you!” Steven said getting to the other side of the couch.

“Come on Peridot, let’s return to the barn.” Lapis said, but Peridot wasn’t going to follow.

“Oh please, I didn’t think I would ever say this, but Camp Pining Hearts can wait, I want to see what happens!” Peridot said staring at the boy reaching the pink haired girl, Lapis grunted, but she still remained near the petite green gem.

“Sorry kid, too heavy for you.” The girl said with a smirkish expression, but it quickly became a puzzled one as Steven raised the other side of the couch without a problem.

“You think?” Steven said giving the girl a small laugh.

“Woah, what does your father give you to eat?” The girl asked as they went inside the house and left the couch in what Steven supposed was the living room.

“Hehe, it’s a long story, and probably you wouldn’t believe it.” Steven said as they both went outside to take the rest of the girl’s things.

“He, what’s with this town and its impossible inhabitants, hey, you look familiar kid, have I met you before?” The girl asked as they kept carrying inside the house what was left in the truck.

“Uhm, yeah, at the Big Donut, yesterday.” Steven said as the girl’s eyes went wide.

“Hey, could it be that you were there with a girl named Pearl?” The girl asked crossing her arms.

“Yes, that’s, that’s me. I’m Steven.” Steven said extending a hand towards the girl.

“That’s a family thing isn’t it?” The girl shook his hand.

“Guess so.” Steven laughed at her joke.

“So, are you going to tell me your diet? I’d like to gain some more muscles.” The girl asked smirking at the young boy.

“Maybe next time.” Steven said scratching the back of her head.

“Well, thanks for helping me Steven. Hey, are those your friends?” She said as the girl noticed a small, green girl and taller blue one.

“Oh, they’re still here! Those are Peridot and Lapis.” Steven said waving at the two.

“What’s with the small one?” The girl said as she noticed Peridot biting on her finger, smiling hugely and waving at her quickly.

“Peridot? Hehe, I guess, she’s rooting for you? You know, for the evening with Pearl.” Steven said chuckling nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, well, thank her for me, man, what’s with gem names and body paint in this town?” She said as Steven suppressed a laugh, she was going to have her mind blown that evening.

“I guess Pearl will tell you.” Steven said as the girl seemed perplexed for a moment, but then she regained her smile.

“Well kid, thanks for helping me, it’s good to see at least here there’s someone who’s willing to help.” The girl said, bitterness in her voice.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

“He, long story too I guess, and I don’t want to bore you, plus I have to reorganize here a bit.” The girl said signaling the house.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then.” Steven said waving at the girl.

“Wait, is there something I should know before I meet Pearl?” The girl asked, however Steven didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

 “Well, I can just tell you that I never met someone that made Pearl break the rules and get us into a chase with the police.” Steven told the girl, who began to smirk again.

“Oh, so she was following me.” The girl chuckled quietly, it was going to be an interesting evening, well, she would have never imagined it would have been the most 'interesting' of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Here’s chapter four! Just for you! I love exclamations! However, thank you all for the positive feedback, favs and follows, I really appreciate it, it may sound stupid, but it really makes me happy to feel your appreciation, it’s very important to me and I hope you’ll continue to support me, so, in the next chapter Pearl and the mysterious girl will finally meet, and God only knows what will happen, so, tell me if you liked this chapter and the story so far and I wanted to thank Natsumasuda and Meislovely in particular for their support in the comments.


	5. Love doesn't exist

“Did you see her?!” Peridot almost shouted in excitement, Lapis walking by her side.

“Ehm, yes?” Lapis answered in confusion.

“Wasn’t that the most beautiful, strong looking human you have ever seen?!” Peridot couldn’t really contain her joy, although Lapis couldn’t understand why, for her, there was anything to be excited about, it wasn’t a surprise though, the only relationship she has ever experienced was the one with Jasper, not a really a healthy one.

“She was… big I guess.” Lapis answered shrugging.

“Ha, big is a diminutive in this case, she was just as big as a quartz! And from what I learned about human romantic relationships, one important factor is that the two people involved should complete each other, this is exactly the case! Strength and intelligence, the whole package!” Peridot said, a huge grin on her face, it quivered when she turned towards Lapis.

“I… guess you’re right.” Lapis was now keeping her eyes low, a frown adorning her face, her arms crossed.

“Lapis? Is everything-” Peridot didn’t have time to finish her sentence as the blue gem summoned her wings and flew away.

“Did I say something wrong?” Peridot wondered as she made her way towards the barn, she thought that probably she had annoyed Lapis with her blabbering about this presumed blooming relationship, but she couldn’t just restrain herself. Slowly, she entered the barn, reached the top floor and climbed on the roof.

“Hey.” Peridot said as she saw the blue gem sitting on the edge of the roof, she was beginning to understand how her roommate was, when she was sad or bothered by something, she would just fly on the roof and remain there for some time, Peridot would leave her alone and then Lapis would come back, eventually, this time however, she didn’t understand what was bothering her, and if it has been her fault, she wanted to apologize.

“Go away.” Lapis said sternly.

“Listen I just, if I said something that offended you I’m sorry.” Peridot said, Lapis didn’t turn towards her.

“Why would you even care.” Lapis said hugging her knees, her fists closed tight.

“What? Of course I care, it’s what friends do by the very definition of the term!” Peridot said moving towards the blue gem, she stopped as Lapis rose to her feet and turned towards her.

“We’re not friends! Stop considering yourself my friend because you’re not! I just tolerate your presence for Steven so just leave me alone!” Lapis shouted angrily, Peridot remained silent, a puzzled look on her face, things seemed to be working out with Lapis, she thought that finally she had forgiven her for what she had done to her and maybe, just maybe, she was ready to become her friend.

“I… I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” Peridot said lowering her gaze, she went down the roof and sat on the couch in front of the television, she didn’t really feel like watching Camp Pining Hearts now, not when she was in a bad mood, she realized she didn’t fully appreciate it when she wasn’t happy, ‘maybe later’ she thought as she took the dvd box in her hands and inspected it another time. She was going to put it away with all of the old seasons when she heard a noise coming from behind her, she turned around and saw Lapis sitting on the couch, her arms were crossed and she wasn’t looking at her, but Peridot could see Lapis had a look of sadness in her eyes.

“Lapis?” Peridot asked, clearly confused by the blue gem’s behavior.

“I’m sorry I said those things. I was angry and when I’m angry I hurt everyone who’s around me, I’m just terrible that’s it.” Lapis said giving the small green gem a sad laugh.

“No! Of course you’re not terrible! Y-you fused with Jasper to protect Steven! You helped us against the rubies and even after all what I had done to you, you still gave me a chance, that’s not what a terrible person would do, am I wrong?” Peridot asked as Lapis turned towards her with a look of astonishment on her face, she couldn’t believe that it was the cold, calculative gem who interrogated her mercilessly and took her back to Earth that was talking to her right now. Her look of puzzlement turned into a sad smile.

“Thank you Peridot. Thank you for having said that.” Lapis said as Peridot sat beside her.

“Hey, that’s what friends are for right?” Peridot asked displaying a shy smile.

“I guess so.” Lapis said hugging her knees.

“So… was something I said that made you angry?” Peridot asked, she thought maybe it wasn’t smart to pursue the argument, but she wanted to know what bothered her roommate.

“No, I mean, maybe. I-” Lapis struggled with her words, Peridot noticed this and immediately thought she was worsening the situation.

“You don’t have to tell me! I mean, I just wanted to know if you’re alright.” Peridot said, still, Lapis seemed already decided to talk to her.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just, you kept talking about Pearl” Lapis said the pale gem’s name with a tinge of bitterness in her voice “and, this, this human girl getting involved in a relationship, you seemed so excited and everyone seemed so happy, I saw what kind of relationship you hope the one between them will be, it’s, it’s all sweet and lovely and I hate it, I don’t even believe that kind of thing exist in the real world.” Lapis said hugging her knees.

“But that’s not true! Listen I, know I shouldn’t talk about this, I know it must still hurt, but I think you have this idea just because of the time you spent fused with Jasper, what about Steven’s dad and Rose Quartz’s relationship?” Peridot asked, it was the only example of good romantic relationship that came in her mind, Steven told her about it many times.

“Well what happened in the end? She died, for Steven yes, I wouldn’t be her without him and I’ll never love him and thank him enough for what he did for me, but she died, and now Steven’s dad is alone.” Lapis told her.

“No he’s not! He has Steven and us! Well I don’t really spend much time with him and I pushed him off the barn’s roof b-but that’s another story! What I mean is, they loved each other so much that they wanted their love to become something real, I mean, material, for it to be everlasting despite Greg’s nature, and they knew the cost but they did it anyway! If that’s not love, I don’t know what that is!” Peridot said waving her arms in the air, she smiled when she heard Lapis giggle.

“How do you know all of this?” Lapis asked.

“Many books, many tv programs, and just a little of real observation.” Peridot answered honestly.

“Yeah, I imagined it.” Lapis said relaxing, if the past herself heard this, she wouldn’t believe it, but she was starting to enjoy Peridot’s company, it was strangely soothing and… reassuring, how could such a small gem make her feel… safe? At least now she felt a little better, still, there was this something that wouldn’t disappear, she didn’t mind it however, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry again for the delay but I moved far away to take another big step in my life, university, yep, I began yesterday and it’s wonderful, however, thanks again for all the appreciation you’re giving me, keep doing it, it really helps me continuing this story, I wanted to do a chapter regarding only Lapis and Peridot to deepen their relationship, who knows what will happen, tell me if you liked it and of course if you want this to continue, I promise next time will feature Pearl and The Mystery Girl’s first date, but I thought Lapis and Peridot deserved their own chapter, bye!


	6. The Date

**CHAPTER 6: THE DATE**

“Pearl, do you know that it’s almost time?” Amethyst asked teasingly, a big, mischievous smile adorning her face.

“Amethyst, don’t tease her, she has already used the breathing bag once this afternoon.” Garnet said crossing her arms.

“You were smirking too!” Amethyst said snorting, her eyes fixed on Pearl, who was now pacing back and forth, hands tangled in her short, pinkish hair.

“Pearl you shouldn’t be that worried, everything will be fine! Trust my funky flow master’s abilities!” Steven said proudly, that didn’t seem to work though.

“Pearl, Steven is right, you need to calm down.” Garnet said stopping the pale gem, putting her hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah P! You got to keep calm, be cool, do you expect her to fall for you if can’t even say ‘hi’ without starting to stutter?” Amethyst asked as Pearl’s cheeks became completely blue.

“What was I thinking?! Oh my stars I’m… I’m really going to do this?! What should I wear?! What do I say to her when-” Pearl was cut off by Garnet raising her hand in front of her.

“When you will be there, then you’ll know the answer.” Garnet said, probably that wasn’t the time for that kind of advices.

“Garnet, this isn’t the time for being cryptic… what should I do?” Pearl was visibly scared, indeed, but even if she couldn’t admit it, she hasn’t been this excited for a long time.

“Listen P, you shouldn’t be worried, she wouldn’t have given you her number if she wasn’t interested, she likes you, and she does not because you’re a bad girl or something like that, but because you’re a huge dork! So just be yourself and everything will go smoothly.” Amethyst said, sometimes, she really surprised herself and the others with her speeches.

“Thank you, so I-I guess… I’ll just go now…” Pearl said as she opened the door, before she could close it, Steven followed her outside.

“Did you want something St-” Pearl couldn’t finish her sentence, Steven hugged her as soon as she began to speak, the act startled her a bit, although everything that she couldn’t see coming startled her.

“I’m really happy for you, and I know you don’t like it when I say these kind of things but… I bet mom would be really happy for you too.” Steven said smiling at her. Pearl remained puzzled for a second, he was growing up so quickly and he was so much like his mother, after a brief moment she smiled warmly at the young boy and hugged him back, her concern gone, even if for just a minute.

“Thank you Steven.” Pearl said as she stroked his black, curly hair before letting him go.

“I’ll see you tonight!” Steven said as the white gem descended the wooden ladder.

“Don’t stay up late!” Pearl said, although she knew that probably each one of the people she knew was going to be at home waiting for her when she returned, oh stars, Peridot was going to question her so much about every little detail of her evening.

As she started walking on the beach, Pearl began to think again about the situation, it wasn’t a good thing to do, to think about the absurd turn of events that was now leading her towards this mysterious human and she knew this well, sadly, she couldn’t do anything about it, this whole thing still seemed pretty surreal to her and the more she didn’t want to think about it, the more she found herself thinking about it. It was giving her a headache.

“No, I can’t be afraid of this! I have faced much more challenging events than this.” Pearl whispered to herself, she found it was hard to believe to her own words, and the fact that all of Amethyst’s teasing about falling in love with this human was returning to her mind wasn’t exactly helpful in this situation.

“I can do this, plus, there’s no evidence what Amethyst and the others say it’s true, this human’s interest for me might just be… ehm, a purely platonic admiration!” The pale gem talked to herself as the notorious building Steven visited so much to buy his treats was becoming nearer and nearer.

“Platonic admiration, yes, that’s it, she just wants to talk about the history of my kind and-” Pearl kept talking until one single thought interrupted her, ‘she called you hot.’.

“Oh stars…” She muttered as her cheeks became completely flushed. Pearl now found herself in front of the Big Donut’s door, her eyes fixed on the ground, she couldn’t even grasp the handle to enter the small shop. ‘Go on! She’s waiting for you! She’s not going to harm Steven or any of the ones you care for so there’s no logical reason to be afraid!’ her rational side tried to convince her to move. In the end Pearl, moved, well, technically she jumped, as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

“You know, I’m starting to believe the ‘bad girl’ thing was just a façade, you even came here earlier.” Pearl perfectly knew whose voice the one coming from behind her was. She turned around quickly to find the mysterious girl smirking at her.

“U-uhm, hi!” Pearl muttered trying to smile, her nervousness was quite visible.

“Hi to you.” The girl chuckled as she reached Pearl, as soon as she reached her, the pale gem extended her hand.

“I’m Pearl! But, y-you already knew that, oh stars…” Pearl hid her face with her free hand, why was she so embarrassed? Fortunately, this didn’t do anything but cause the tall girl to bark in laughter, again, too much like Rose’s one.

“God how can you be so cute?” The girl kept laughing, Pearl was going to retreat her hand but she caught it before the gem could do so.

“I’m Sheena by the way, I forgot to tell the day we met.” Sheena said as Pearl shook her hand.

“O-oh! Well it’s r-really nice to meet you a-again Sheena!” Pearl said, it came out a bit louder than she expected, gosh she couldn’t even control the volume of her own voice.

“Nice to see you too.” Sheena replied, she was wandering what Pearl was nervous about, a cute, nerdy, hot girl like her must have done this a lot of times, although she always found nervous girls cute.

“S-so, what are your plans f-for this evening?” Pearl asked, she really needed to get loose, she tried to remember Amethyst’s advices about this, she just couldn’t think.

“Well Ms. Delightful, I thought we could grab something to eat and stay on the beach for a bit, it’s a nice evening, we could talk, getting to know each other you know?” Sheena asked, still smirking to the blushing gem.

“O-oh that would pef- I mean, it’s okay.” Pearl said, trying to talk casually as Amethyst did, she didn’t even know how to tell this girl she never ate anything in her life, the process of, eugh, digestion, was something that made her skin crawl, still, thinking about herself eating alongside this girl, didn’t make her feel sick, on the contrary.

“Well then, there’s a restaurant called Fish Stew Pizza nearby, we could grab some slices and then just eat on the beach, sound good ‘bad girl’?” Sheena said, she couldn’t just get enough of this strange girl’s reaction, even the smallest tease made her blush, it was going to be a funny, nah, a ‘delightful evening’, she thought smirking, as Pearl nodded and they began to walk towards the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back with another chapter! Long time no see I know, but university started and then I got sick, horray! But now I’m back, so, here is, as I promised, the date! Partially, hehe, never said I would update it in only one chapter, but have no fear my dear followers! Tomorrow I’ll be completely free so I’ll just write all day long, so tomorrow evening or the day after expect another chapter to make up for the delay, thank you all for all the appreciation you’re giving me, it’s really important for me, also, this story is rated m because at some point there will be some smut, I guess, so yeah, some of you may have wandered that, so I’m answering to that, but I’m done talking, so now I’m going to sleep, because I’m tired and not completely healed, see you in the next chapter! Oh, the girl is called Sheena because Lauren Zuke said she was calling her with that name in her head as a reference to the song Sheena Is a Punk Rocker by The Ramones.


	7. A new Pearl

**CHAPTER 7: A NEW PEARL**

They had just begun to walk towards the restaurant, but Pearl’s mind was already filled with many, oh so many, anxious thoughts. She agreed to eat with this human, to eat one of Earth’s many types of food, it didn’t matter though how may there could be, she found the process itself to be disgusting. Disgusting, this thought came to her mind many times on the way to the place where Sheena was taking her, but, there was something different this time. Indeed, the thought crossed her mind, but the sick feeling she always felt during this kind of occasions, when Amethyst or Steven asked her if she wanted to join them during their meals, that feeling, well, she didn’t feel it now. This realization, even if she couldn’t quite figure out its cause, made her eyes become wide. Sheena noticed that.

“Hey Pearl? Is everything alright? You don’t seem so well, if you’re feeling ill we can just turn back and-” Sheena started to talk but was abruptly interrupted by Pearl.

“What?! No no no! I’m fine really! I was just… thinking.” Pearl said, the outburst surprised the tall, pink haired girl, but after a moment she just went back to her usual smile.

“About me?” Sheena asked, winking at Pearl, a teasing smirk adorned her face, she just couldn’t help but doing this kind of things, god she has known this girl for like two days, and she already loved her reactions, how she would blush over the smallest thing, she, she was feeling something she hasn’t felt in a while, maybe never felt. Of course Pearl’s reaction was incredibly cute, her cheeks suddenly became flushed, she stared at Sheena for some seconds before quickly turning her gaze away, fixing it on the ground.

“W-wha, w-what n-no! I m-mean, I-” Pearl’s rambling was soon interrupted by Sheena’s hand on her shoulder, she wasn’t a fan of human contact, of course there was an exception for Steven, but this time, she just felt a tingling, warm, comfortable sensation.

“Hey, just teasing you know, come on, I’m starving.” Sheena said opening the door and letting Pearl step in.

“Thank you.” Pearl murmured as she entered the small restaurant.

“Oh, hi Pearl!” Kiki was at the counter, smiling as usual, although there was some confusion on her face, Pearl never came in her family’s pizzeria, and from what Steven told her, she didn’t even eat. Kiki’s eyes fell on the girl on the pale gem’s side. A smile spread on her face, she was really quick to understand this kind of situations.

“Hello Kiki.” Pearl replied politely as she reached the counter alongside Sheena.

“So, what are you going to have?” Kiki asked.

“One slice with Pepperoni and… Pearl?” Sheena turned towards Pearl, who was at completely loss of words, ‘oh my stars, what should I chose, ehm… oh why am I taking so long!’ Pearl thought.

“O-oh well, I’ll have the same!” Pearl said, trying to hide her nervousness behind a huge smile, she was completely identical to Amethyst’s description, a total, huge dork.

“Ok, so two slices with Pepperoni, do you want something to drink?” Kiki asked as she prepared the two slices.

“Two sugar shock shut down, is that ok Pearl?” Sheena asked, Pearl just nodded, it didn’t sound so appealing as beverage from Amethyst’s description, but, this evening, she was a new Pearl, what was the worst thing that could happen?

“It will be ten dollars then.” Kiki said as Sheena began to pull out a small, leather wallet.

“Oh y-you don’t have to pay for me! I can afford to pay for my own food.” Pearl stated, Sheena remained silent for a moment before starting to snicker, where did this cute, little strange girl come from?

“Pearl, I was the one who asked you out, it’s just seems right to offer a dinner, plus, won’t that make you have even a better impression of me?” And there was the teasing again, Pearl just looked down in embarrassment before muttering a quiet ‘okay’. Before the two could open the door the two heard Kiki’s father, Kofi, who started to yell.

“Was there one of Steven’s strange, alien moms?! It better not be the tall one! I may have unbanned them but I still don’t like the idea of having her here!” Kofi yelled from the kitchen.

“It wasn’t Garnet dad! It was Pearl!” Kiki yelled back as Sheena closed the door. Did, did she hear right? Nah, it had to be some strange way to talk people around here used.

“So, I didn’t you know you… ehm you know, have a kid…” Sheena said with giving Pearl a nervous chuckle.

“W-what?! Oh no no no! You must have misunderstood!” Pearl said waving her hands.

“No it’s okay, really Pearl, that boy, Steven, he helped me when I moved here yesterday, we didn’t talk for long, but, he really seems to be a great kid.” Sheena said as Pearl smiled, she couldn’t agree more.

“No really, I guess it’s normal to confuse me with a parental figure, but I’m not Steven’s mother, I’m more of a, of a guardian to him.” Pearl explained as the two reached the beach.

“Oh, so you’re like, a sitter of something?” Sheena was legitimately confused at this point.

“No, I was… one of Steven mother’s friends, when she passed away, I helped his father raising him, alongside my friends and family, Garnet and Amethyst.” Pearl explained as they both sit down, Sheena was now cursing herself in her head, gosh why did she have to ruin the mood! It was all so damn perfect!

“H-hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” Sheena apology was cut short by Pearl, who gave her a small smile, shaking her head.

“It’s okay, it has been fourteen years since then, I did suffer, but Steven was there to help me, and also Garnet and Amethyst, even his dad, and I couldn’t stay away from him, I’m a gem, I had to instruct him about our kind, our history, and of course his mother.” Pearl didn’t realize what she said until she said, she never thought this kind of thing could be a overwhelming for a human, after all, they have been on Earth for thousands of years.

“A gem? Our kind?” Sheena couldn’t understand what Pearl was talking about, well, she was starting to understand, but it didn’t seem real, it couldn’t be right?

“Oh, I, thought that it was pretty obvious, you know, my look, the gemstone on my forehead, my clothes…” Pearl counted on her fingers, Sheena’s eyes were wide.

“Pearl I, I thought you just, enjoyed body color a-and strange accessories… Pearl, a-are you saying you are…?” Sheena became silent as Pearl titled her head to the side in confusion, after all, it was pretty obvious, still, she thought it was nothing to be so surprised of.

“Yes, this is not my home world.” Pearl said as Sheena’s mouth opened in disbelief, that talk about her body being a conscious manifestation of light, she thought it was some kind of nerd thing, a joke, but… Pearl, wasn’t human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and welcome back to my story! I hope you liked this chapter, so the big revelation finally arrived, how is Sheena going to react? And what is the thing that’s bothering Lapis? You’ll discover in the next, exciting chapter of this marvelous story! Okay, I got to calm down, I know, however, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as always, thanks for all the appreciation, oh and I have noticed a thing guys, do you want me to turn the story to a T rating? I was going to put just one scene of smut, but if you don’t like the idea and you want me to change the rating I can do it, after all I can put love scenes anyway in the story, the only thing is that I can’t be very specific of what is going on, so, well, tell me in a private message or in the reviews, and if I receive enough requests, I’ll just change it, doesn’t matter for me, I already have received so much appreciation from you guys.


	8. Date with an alien

**CHAPTER 8: DATE WITH AN ALIEN**

‘Oh my stars, I knew I would have ruined this in one way or another.’ Pearl frenetically thought as she watched Sheena’s eyes becoming wide as dinner plates, her mouth slightly agape. She thought that it would be glaringly obvious for any human that she didn’t appertain to their species, but, apparently, Sheena did really take her speech about her body as a joke, and the way she dressed and looked as some kind of strange fashion. Pearl was ready to leave, after all she knew from the beginning this wasn’t going to work, after all, she was a gem, a being that would have lived forever, this girl was a human, and even if she admitted humans could do amazing things in their lives, she had to thank Connie for this revelation, their lives were still short, and probably it was silly to think Sheena would have dedicated even a little part of hers to Pearl, what a stupid thought, still, there was a little part of Pearl that would have desired that, to have a chance to love, to feel what Rose felt for Greg, to understand what it meant to be loved. Obviously she couldn’t even confess to herself these thoughts, they made her feel so embarrassed, but, also warm, and… happy.

“I’m s-sorry, I’ll just-” Pearl was going to stand up but Sheena stopped her, gently grasping her wrist, this contact, this was enough to make Pearl’s cheeks blush, it was oddly soothing, comforting, she sat back and stared at the pink haired girl.

“N-no no! You don’t have to go! I’m just… wow, I thought you were joking and…” Sheena suddenly found it hard to talk, she wasn’t scared, still, she was puzzled, to find herself near to an alien, and to actually like this alien.

“I suppose what I said could be taken as a joke, but, it wasn’t, I am an extraterrestrial being.” Pearl explained as a smirk appeared on Sheena’s face.

“Gosh even your way to explain things is dorky.” Sheena snickered as Pearl gave her a nervous chuckle.

“I have been told that many times.” Pearl said staring at the sand beneath her feet. She rose her gaze immediately, eyes wide as she felt Sheena’s touch on her shoulder.

“Hey, I don’t mind it, in fact, I like it, I think it’s really cute.” Sheena’s smile was something Pearl was starting to adore, it was too much similar to Rose’s one, sweet, gentle, breathtaking.

“O-oh! T-thank you.” Pearl said, she tried to hide her embarrassment, she did it quite poorly.

“Gosh I’m starving!” Sheena exclaimed as she brought to her mouth the slice of pizza, Pearl looked at hers, remembering she ordered the same as Sheena’s, there was just a little problem.

“Is something wrong?” Sheena asked as she stopped eating.

“Oh… ehm, we gems, don’t really n-need to eat.” Pearl said, ‘you idiot, you made her even pay it for you!’ the pale gem thought as she internally groaned.

“You mean you can’t eat?” Sheena was genuinely interested in this, after all, it was the first time she met an alien, she wanted to know everything about this cute, extraterrestrial girl.

“Oh no! I mean, we can technically eat, one of my friends does it all day long, b-but I never did, I always found the process to absorb it… uhm, unpleasant.” Pearl explained as a malicious smirk appeared on Sheena’s face, she knew that Pearl didn’t know what she was loosing, not eating, maybe digestion didn’t sound good to her, still, she could enjoy the taste, she just needed a little push, she slowly moved her face towards Pearl’s.

“So… you never ate anything?” Sheena asked, in a low, soothing voice.

“N-no… n-never, I… I drink sometimes b-but I never-” Pearl stopped talking and became completely blue as Sheena slowly whispered in her hear.

“Do you think you could give it a try… for me?” Sheena asked, she slowly retreated back to her place and enjoyed Pearl’s extremely cute blush.

“I… I think I could… maybe just a little p-piece…” Pearl didn’t dare to make eye contact with the girl, she slowly took the slice in her hands and moved it towards her mouth, ‘you can do it, it’s nothing difficult, just do what Amethyst always does.’ Pearl thought as she slowly bit the triangular piece of food, she was a little frightened of what she could feel, but, the taste wasn’t half bad of what she had thought, it was actually enjoyable, after closing her mouth, she pulled in order the separate the piece she bit from the rest, the thing is, as she pulled, the cheese formed a long string, Pearl groaned and pulled both her head and hands back in order to separate the two pieces, that didn’t happen. Sheena couldn’t resist anymore and exploded into a fit of laughter, the scene was too much funny for her not to laugh, she didn’t do it with malice though, she found even this aspect of Pearl cute, the fact that she was trying something new for her. When Pearl finally managed to separate the two pieces and gulp the one she had in her mouth down, Sheena tried to calm down.

“So, how was it?” Sheena asked as Pearl thought about it for a moment.

“The taste wasn’t bad, it’s, it’s actually enjoyable, it’s what I’ll have to do next that… eugh, it’s for the best if I don’t think about it.” Pearl said as Sheena snickered again.

“So… you don’t have to eat, how do you… I mean how can you live without, ehm, you know…” When Sheena asked this kind of questions, she was suddenly reminded she wasn’t with another human, the thing still felt pretty surreal to her, she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable though, not even a little bit.

“Oh, you see, each gem takes her energy from her gem, in my case, I take my energy from the pearl embedded in my forehead, and not only this is where gems take their strength, this is the very core of our being, all of our memories, our feelings, who we really are, it is all contained in here.” Pearl pointed to her gem.

“Wow… I just, that’s amazing, so you just, you don’t even have to sleep right?” Sheena asked, each second that passed, she became more and more interested in this cute, strange, little alien girl.

“No, although we can do all of those things, eating, sleeping, and sometimes, it’s… enjoyable.” Pearl said as Sheena smiled.

“And, what are other things you can do thanks to you gem?” The pink haired girl asked as Pearl brightened, it has been a long time since someone has been so interested in gems, or in her, she was more than happy to share what there was to know about her and the gems species.

“I, as any other gem, am able to store and summon objects from my gems, including my weapon.” Pearl stood up and summoned her spear, smiling proudly as she saw Sheena’s look of pure amazement, and she became even more amazed as Pearl started to show her some moves.

“You… you’re incredible.” Sheena said staring at Pearl, who now was sitting again next to her.

“Oh it’s nothing really… b-but I’m glad you enjoyed it!” Pearl said smiling.

“So, how many other gems are here?” Sheena questioned.

“Well, there’s Amethyst, Garnet, who is our leader, Lapis and Peridot, and then Steven, his mother, Rose Quartz, was our past leader.”

“Wait, so, she was a gem? But Steven is human, how can it be?” Sheena asked, suddenly remembering Steven’s great strength.

“He’s half human, Rose Quartz fell in love with a human, Greg, they decided to have Steven but, when a new human is born, both the parents have to give half of them to him, in order for him to live, Rose, like any other gem, had nothing to give if not her gem, so she renounced to her own life, to let Steven live his own.” Pearl explained staring at the waves, the sun low on the horizon.

“I’m, sorry to hear that.” Sheena said as Pearl turned to her, a small smile on her lips.

“As I said, it has been a long time… and, thank you, for this evening, it’s really pleasant.” Pearl said, of course Sheena snickered at this.

“Gosh can’t you just describe it as cool?” Sheena laughed for a bit, and Pearl found it hard not to join, in fact, she did, it had been a beautiful evening, and when they stood up and Sheena accompanied her home, she hoped that maybe, this beautiful, funny giant woman would have liked to this again, hopefully soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! So I’m back with chapter eight! Tell what you guys think about it and as always if you have any advice, just write it in the comments, I hope you like the story so far and thank you for all the appreciation you’re giving me, see you in the next chapter!


	9. Questions Time

**CHAPTER 9: QUESTIONS TIME**

 

“Thank you for this evening Sheena, it has been deligh-, ehm, I mean, cool.” Pearl corrected herself as they climbed the wooden ladder, the pale gem still couldn’t believe she actually enjoyed the time she spent with this human, it was almost strange for her to think about Sheena and about humans at the same time, almost as they belonged to different worlds, she never met a human that made her feel so strange, yet so warm inside. Pearl’s cheeks flushed as these thoughts crossed her mind.

“No problem Pearly, but you still haven’t told me how you saved my planet, planning to take it slow are you?” Sheena asked with a wink, Pearl could just give her a strange, yet cute, nervous laugh.

“Ah, I g-guess it’s kind of a long story.” Pearl said interviewing her fingers.

“Well, since I moved here, I guess I’ll have a lot of time to listen to your stories.” Sheena said crossing her arms, smiling at the pale gem.

“Oh! Uhm, it’s… I, ehm-” Pearl stuttered lowering her flushed face.

“I mean, if you want to.” Sheena added, her smile growing smaller, but not disappearing.

“Y-yes! Of course, I’d like that, I, I’d like to learn more about you t-too.” Pearl couldn’t believe she just said that, she was legitimally interested in this human, but, how could she? Sheena was a human being! She would just live for seven or eight more decades before disappearing forever! Humans’ lives were short, insignificant, they could do amazing things, they could live happily, but that would always come to an end, maybe that’s the real reason she never wanted anything to do with them, but then… something changed. First Connie, with her burning passion for protecting her only friend, Steven, and now Sheena. Pearl couldn’t quite understand what was happening to her, and it was really frustrating, yet, she didn’t want it to stop, this feeling, was wonderful. Maybe this human was, her only chance to, have what she always wanted to have with-‘No, stop… she isn’t her! Stop fooling yourself!’ Pearl’s mind screamed.

“Well then, call me when you’re free, pretty alien girl.” Sheena knew Pearl was nervous, for some reason, sure, she was an alien, but this couldn’t be the pale girl’s first date, seeing how beautiful, cute and smart Pearl was. Yet, she didn’t want to push anything too forward, so she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, smiling widely as Pearl’s eyes went wide, and bent down a little. Sheena could swear that when her lips connected with Pearl’s cheek, her skin was almost burning, she retracted slowly, snickering at the small girl’s reaction and waved at her before starting to descend the wooden ladder.

“Good night Pearl.” Sheena said before turning around.

“G-g-good n-night…” Pearl managed to mutter in an almost hushed tone of voice, she couldn’t even understand how she was able to restrain herself from yelling at the top of her lungs, she had never been so embarrassed in her entire life, yet, maybe she was starting to understand how beautiful it was to have someone who liked you, it made her feel warm, happy, but also scared, and confused, her train of thoughts was interrupted by the lights turning on as soon as she stepped inside the house, everyone was there, except for Lapis, the blue gem was nowhere to be seen, but she didn’t mind it in that moment, she just hid her face between her hands as she saw everyone staring at her, huge grins adorning Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Peridot’s faces.

“Pearl!” Steven yelled, running towards the completely flushed gem and hugging her tightly.

“S-Steven! It’s way past your bedtime! What are you doing still up?!” Pearl scolded, although, seeing how he looked at her with that goofy smile of his, she couldn’t stay mad.

“I’m not tired.” Steven said yawning.

“Since it’s a special occasion, and Steven really wanted to know how things went, I thought we could allow him to stay awake for some more time.” Garnet explained as Peridot rushed past her.

“Now you have to explain everything you went through during your romantical meeting with the human girl! Have you already confessed your undying love for one another? Did you perform the ritual involving the connection of your voice emitters?!” Peridot asked frantically, the last one made Pearl give a little yelp, hands on her mouth.

“Alright, I think we should give Pearl her space.” Garnet said, gently grabbing Peridot under her arms, raising her and putting her on the couch.

“Alright P, spit it out!” Amethyst said crossing her arms, a huge grin on her mouth.

“I guess it went well…” Pearl said, still not facing the group in front of her.

“Just well?” Garnet asked in a sly tone.

“I, I really enjoyed it, we talked a-and we sat on the beach while we ate together, I told her I was an alien, she was stunned at first, but then she regained her composure, I showed her some of my powers and told her a little about our species, she was pretty impressed…” Pearl said, remembering Sheena’s stunned look when she showed the girl her weapon, that memory still made her feel proud of herself, proud of surprising a human, stars she was really a new Pearl. She remained silent as all of them gave her a puzzled look.

“W-what? Did I say something wrong?” Pearl asked, she was starting to think maybe she had done something to upset the group.

“You… ate?” Amethyst asked, all of them were equally stunned by the information.

“Yes I-” Pearl’s eyes went wide as the realization hit her, it was like if she didn’t really think about it when she did it, her mind was somewhere else. “Oh my-” Pearl covered her mouth and rushed towards the bathroom, both hands on her mouth.

“Aaaaaand we probably should cover our ears before-” Amethyst was interrupted by the sound of Pearl throwing up.

“Eugh! That’s disgusting! I’m going back to the barn! I’ll ask her more questions when she’s in a more decent physical state.” Peridot said rushing towards the door, she wasn’t going to stay in the house during this horrible event.

“Come on P, I bet it wasn’t that bad.” Amethyst said rubbing Pearl’s back, the poor pale gem was still on her knees in front of the toilet.

“H-how c-could I just do something l-like that… s-she just asked me i-if she could offer me food, and I s-said yes! And then she even said I didn’t have to eat since I told her I didn’t need it… and I ate anyway! Stars, I feel so stupid.” Pearl said standing up.

“You got it bad huh Pearl?” Amethyst said snickering.

“Alright I’ll go to my room now!” Pearl quickly made her way towards the temple’s door, she couldn’t be with anyone in this moment, it was all too overwhelming for her, and Amethyst’s teasing and everyone else’s questions weren’t helping at all. She needed to be alone, and, think, she couldn’t quite understand what she was feeling. It was a beautiful, warm feeling, it scared her, it confused her, but she didn’t want it to stop. It was too much similar to what she felt near Rose, but… this human wasn’t Rose, she had to understand that… but, was it, so wrong, after all, to see this as a second chance with her? Didn’t she deserve that, after all what Pearl had done for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I’m back, I know, I know it’s short, but I promise I’ll write longer chapters, the problem is that I don’t know how much this story will last if I write chapters that are too long, so I prefer to write chapters that aren’t too long but not even too short, and sorry for the wait, but with my new classes and all the rest I’ve been busy, now that I’m on holiday I’ll write more chapters and I promise I’ll publish another chapter before the end of the week, again, sorry for the delay and thank you for all the appreciation you’re giving me, bye! Also, Lapis not being here will be explained in the next chapter, alongside Pearl visiting Sheena’s apartment, hehe, so, to the next chapter!


	10. Mistakes

**CHAPTER 10: MISTAKES**

“Good morning Pearl.” Steven yawned as he made his way towards the kitchen, Pearl was already there, cooking breakfast for him.

“Good morning Steven, did you sleep well?” Pearl asked as she poured some chocolate sirup on the waffles she had just baked.

“Yes, ehm, thanks for making me breakfast Pearl but, you didn’t have to, I’m big enough to do it myself.” Steven said chuckling as he sat down in front of the kitchen counter, ready to eat.

“Nonsense, I’m happy to this for you.” Pearl said giving the young boy a wide smile.

“Pearl you’re so happy this morning, what is- ohhhhhhh, I get it.” Steven said winking at the white gem.

“W-what did you get?” Pearl asked as Steven snickered.

“I’m glad she made you this happy.” Steven said as Pearl flushed slightly.

“N-no no no! I just, I’m always like this!” Pearl tried to convince him, a really poorly made attempt.

“Yeah of course, then you won’t mind if I won’t borrow you my phone today.” Steven said joking as he rose from the stool he was sitting on, pretending to leave.

“W-wait!” Pearl called him, Steven couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Yes Pearl?” Steven said, playing dumb.

“I, may I use it for, ehm, maybe j-just one call.” Pearl said fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

“Sure, here you go.” Steven said lending Pearl his phone, before she could make her call, they heard the temple’s door opening.

“Oh you wanted to call without me and Garnet listening huh? Not to mention me laughing at your speeches in the background obviously.” Amethyst said snickering as Garnet followed her, a smirk on her face. Something Pearl appreciated of her leader were her smiles, not something really common, it meant there was something that was really making her happy, she saw how Garnet was rooting for her in this situation, how could she not? She was a living relationship, it was only logical for her to see others experiment what she already had.

“Oh if you think I’ll just stay here then you are-” Pearl was interrupted by Steven’s voice.

“Oh come on Pearl! I want to hear too! It’s funny to see you calling her! And I really want to know how things are going between you two!” Steven said, his eyes were always so full of joy and hope, it was one the things she always admired in both him and his mother, and one of the few things she couldn’t say no to.

“Alright… b-but I’m doing this only t-to verify if s-she has gotten safely at home last night!” Pearl said, trying her best not to be embarrassed in front of Garnet, Amethyst and Steven’s chuckles at her poor excuse.

“Ohhhhhh of course!” Amethyst said trying to hold back her laughter.

“Now now, don’t tease her too much, if you do, she might stutter so much Sheena won’t be able to invite her over her place.” Garnet said patting Amethyst’s head.

“Whaaaaaaaaat?!” Amethyst said as the greatest smirk ever existed appeared on her face.

“W-what?” Pearl’s voice came out as a whisper.

“Well, I just had a little glimpse, nothing more, but I guess you’ll learn about it soon.” Garnet said pointing at Steven’s phone. She already told herself that she wouldn’t have used her future vision in this occasions, but, it became even stronger than her, it was intriguing, this whole thing, it was a wonderful occasion, yet so uncertain and so frail, after all, she just had a quick glimpse, nothing more. Pearl digited Sheena’s number and pressed the call button.

“Hey Pearly, didn’t forget about me didn’t you?” Sheena asked, this was enough to make Pearl feel butterflies in her stomach, the usual warm feeling she felt when she was with this human returning to her.

“Of course not!” Maybe Pearl had been a little too quick to answer that, after all, she still didn’t quite get all the teasing thing, even if by now, she should’ve expected it by this girl.

“Happy to hear that.” Sheena said chuckling.

“S-so… uhm…” Pearl tried with all of her strength to remember Steven’s conversations with Connie on the phone, from what she saw, it wasn’t that hard to begin a conversation, yet, Steven could start a conversation with anyone. “W-what are you doing?” Pearl asked, Amethyst, Garnet and Steven all showed her thumbs up, this was enough to fill her with determination.

“Oh! Just finishing something I started yesterday.” Sheena sounded surprised, and Pearl couldn’t understand why, regardless of that, she was feeling more and more interested in this human.

“What is it?” Pearl asked, she remembered Amethyst saying something about ‘being too pushy’, in this moment she didn’t care, she was focused on something else.

“Hehe, if you want to discover, you could come at my place, I could show you and then we could have lunch together- oh wait, sorry, didn’t remember you don’t eat, plus, I still haven’t had the time to buy something for this kind of occasions.” Sheena gave a little nervous laugh.

“N-no no no! I’d like to c-come by! Even if I, ehm, don’t enjoy eating so much, I could always m-make something for y-you!” Pearl said, Amethyst was already on the ground, holding her stomach, trying not to explode in laughter.

“Pearl, it’s nice from you, but, I mean, doesn’t seem quite right to make you come here and cook for me.” Sheena sounded doubtful, yet, the fact she didn’t want to seem rude struck Pearl, one surprise after another, Pearl was starting to feel something for this human… could it be- ‘no no no’ her rational side wasn’t going to have any of this, ‘it’s just platonic admiration for a human that finally display a notable set of qualities, nothing more’, but Pearl was starting to find harder and harder to believe herself.

“Nonsense! It’s not rude! I enjoy doing this kind of tasks quite much! I’ll arrive soon.” Pearl said, she could hear Sheena snickering on the other side of the line.

“Well, how can I refuse such an offer from such a pretty girl, Steven already saw where I live, I bet he could show you.” Sheena said as Pearl looked at Steven who already had stars in his eyes.

“O-okay… I’ll be on my way now.” Pearl said, she almost immediately slapped herself for what she had just said.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you my dear.” Sheena said laughing, Pearl was too cute for her heart, she enjoyed how much of a nerd this cute girl was. As soon as she closed the call, Pearl hid her face between her hands, to block Amethyst, Steven and Garnet’s looks.

“Come on Pearl! We’ll go buy something good to eat and then you’ll have the most incredible lunch of all the time with the girl you love!” Steven said grabbing her hand, Amethyst laughing aloud, rolling on the ground, Garnet quietly snickering.

“S-Steven!” Pearl almost yelled, a huge blush on her cheeks.

**Meanwhile:**

“Lapis? Lapis?!” Peridot had been searching for her roommate for all the night. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you have to do that!’ The small, green gem screamed internally as she kept searching. “Lapis…” Peridot quietly whispered as she saw a glimpse of the blue gem on the lighthouse, she quickly tried to reach the top of the construction, as she kept thinking about a way to apologize.

“Lapis…” Peridot said as she reached the top of the lighthouse as saw Lapis sitting on railing. Peridot moved forwards but stopped as she saw the blue gem’s shoulders becoming tense. Lapis didn’t say anything, she just stepped off the railing and sat on the ground, still not facing Peridot.

“Lapis, please I’m sorry, I-I didn’t think about it, it was a stupid thing to say… I-I shouldn’t have! I’m, I’m sorry…” Peridot said, rubbing her own arm as she looked the ground.

“It’s… it’s okay Peridot… I simply didn’t expect that.” Lapis said, becoming visibly less tense. Peridot took this as an opportunity and stepped closer, until she was by the water gem’s side, she sat down and dared to look at her, Lapis simply gave her a small, sad smile.

“I- I can’t imagine how bad it was… it was foolish of me to propose something like that, it seemed a good idea at the moment b-but it wasn’t… I’m really sorry.” Peridot apologized again. They remained there, silent for some minutes, until something Peridot wasn’t expecting happened, Lapis leaned into her and hugged her, she kept her close, tight, the small green gem’s eyes becoming wide as she felt Lapis burying her face  in her hair.

“L-Lapis?” Peridot was struggling to not freak out, still, it felt good, to be like this.

“I’m sorry if I reacted that way, I shouldn’t have left you alone like that, but I’m not ready for that, not now, I appreciated it Peri, really, you’re the only one except Steven who really cares about how I feel… who doesn’t simply want to use me, thank you, thank you so much.” Lapis said, Peridot could feel Lapis’ tears moisten her hair, she didn’t care though, Lapis wasn’t mad, and she cared about her too, this was enough for her. Peridot returned the hug, holding the blue gem close, being so close with someone, it always made her feel uncomfortable, but not now, not with Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another chapter! Hope you have liked it! Who knows what Peridot asked Lapis to make her react this way? It will be explained in the next chapter! Thank you for all the appreciation you’re showing me, it really helps me. I hope you’re liking how this story is developing and as always, I’ll see you in the next chapter! (Knowing someone enjoys what you’re writing fills you with determination!)


	11. To forget and to forgive

**CHAPTER 11: TO FORGET AND TO FORGIVE**

**The night before:**

“Well, this season isn’t completely trash I guess…” Peridot said shrugging as both she and Lapis kept watching the new season of Camp Pining Hearts.

“Even when you say it’s trash you act all excited over the smallest things, gosh you’re such a dork.” Lapis said snickering.

“I’m not such a thing! I must inform you that my, excitement, as you call it, it’s simple appreciation for something that isn’t a complete waste of my time.” Peridot crossed her arms and looked away from the blue gem.

“Suuuure, of course Peridot, in fact, wait… are they kissing?!” Lapis said all of the sudden, the reaction from the small green gem was exactly the one she expected. Peridot immediately turned towards the screen, eyes wide.

“Who is doing that?! Are Percy and Pierre finally accepting their feelings for one another?!” Peridot blurted out as she looked frantically at the tv screen, her excitement fading as she noticed nothing like what Lapis described was happening.

“See? A complete, little, cute dork!” Lapis said laughing.

“Whatever…” Peridot looked away, why did Lapis calling her cute make her face feel warm? The episode went on, the two gems enjoying it, well, Lapis enjoyed Peridot’s reactions more than the story, she found it hard to believe, all those cheesy, romantic things, things that didn’t really exist, why would Peridot get excited over something false, something no one could have? She felt what a true relationship with another was like, one wanted to use the other, if the other refused, the first hurt the other, until she would give up, or until she’d break. Lapis snapped out of it when the last scene of the episode began, it featured the lake behind the camp, it was almost night, and for what she knew, which was very little since she didn’t pay much attention, Paulette told Percy to reach her there, it seemed she had something to get off her chest.

_“Percy…” Paulette said, there was nothing but sadness in her eyes._

_“Paulette why did you tell me to come here right now? Tomorrow we’ll have the finals of the three-legged race, we need to rest.” Percy probably wasn’t expecting what came next._

_“I… I won’t participate Percy… actually, I won’t be here tomorrow.” Paulette looked at the ground in shame._

“What is she talking about?! Tomorrow is going to be one of the most important day of their lives! Why would she leave sooner?!” Peridot almost yelled.

_“What are you saying Paulette? You can’t leave the camp! Just because you know my team’s gonna win that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t participate.” Percy tried to laugh it off, it usually made Paulette laugh too, it didn’t work this time._

_“I’m… I’m not leaving only the camp…” Paulette looked at Percy, tears were in her eyes._

_“W-what are you saying?” Percy was taken aback by this._

_“I’m leaving you.” Paulette answered, she was trying hard not to cry._

“Whaaaaaaat?! Could it be that finally Percy and Pierre will have a chance?!” Peridot was almost bouncing, she didn’t notice Lapis becoming tense.

_“What?! You can’t be serious! You love me!” Percy was starting to become angry, she wasn’t allowed to leave him._

“Yes! Yes… I know, and that’s what blinded me… what we have Percy, it’s not healthy!” Paulette tried not to yell. Peridot was too focused on the show, she couldn’t see Lapis’ eyes becoming wide.

_“Healthy?! What does that even mean?!” Percy was totally enraged now._

_“You’re never with me! You always stay with your friends and only when you’re angry or sad you come to me, to take it out on me, to yell at me, and I’m… I’m not strong enough Percy… not for this.” Paulette tried to walk away but Percy grabbed her arm._

_“No wait! I know I did wrong! But it’ll be better this time! I can change! You can change me! I’m the only one who’ll ever understand you!” Percy tried to convince her, too late, Paulette yanked away her arm and fled away. The episode ended with Percy kicking a nearby tree and falling to his knees._

“That was great! My stars all the emotions this human things can give to you, it’s simply amazing! Too bad for Paulette, now Percy can be with the one he should’ve been with for all the seasons and- Lapis?” Peridot’s rambling was interrupted by the blue gem raising from the couch.

“I’m… I’m sorry!” Lapis said as she summoned her wings and flew over the barn’s roof.

“Lapis wait! You know too that Paulette should’ve been stronger!” Peridot was a complete idiot sometimes. She remained puzzled for a moment by Lapis’ outburst before sitting again on the couch, releasing a loud sigh, ‘What did they think, making this show so dramatic, some people can’t stand so much feels, Lapis should have watched all of the seasons with m-‘ The realization hit Peridot hard, “I’m an idiot.” She said facepalming. She waited a bit, she knew that sometimes Lapis needed some alone time, yet, she felt bad about leaving her alone on the roof. ‘She’s not alone you clod! She’s just over your head’ Her old self was still pretty present, although Peridot had really changed a lot since she first arrived on Earth, and since she started living with Lapis, it was rather… beautiful, comforting, stars, every time she thought about this she wanted to puke, this kind of feelings weren’t… a Peridot wasn’t supposed to… gosh, if only she knew what to do. Peridot started to climb upon the barn’s roof, as soon as she reached the top, she found Lapis in her usual spot.

“Lapis…” Peridot said, slowly approaching the blue gem and sitting by her side.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have just left you there, it was just a stupid Earth program.” Lapis said wiping her eyes, clearly she had been crying.

“Ok first it’s not a stupid Earth program, it’s a really complicate television fiction based on a human environment that I personally find really int-” Peridot stopped talking as she saw Lapis’ annoyed glare. “Okay listen, I’m… sorry, maybe I should have looked the episode before you and tell you if there was something that could remind you of… well… her.” The green gem said as Lapis hugged her knees close.

“You shouldn’t apologize, it’s always like this, it’s impossible not to remember, there are too many things reminding me of her… I should just move on.” Lapis said sighing, maybe Peridot wouldn’t have admitted it yet, still, she hated to see Peridot like this.

“Lapis I- I wish I could, do something b-but, I don’t know, I, I don’t like to see you like this a-and I wish I could just, make you turn into your old self again but, stars I’m so bad at this.” Peridot groaned loudly, she turned around to see Lapis was looking at her, a small smile on her lips.

“I think you’re doing great Peri.” Lapis said, giving a small, sad laugh. Maybe even Lapis struggled to be honest with herself, but she really enjoyed having Peridot at the barn with her, except Steven, she was the only one she enjoyed spending time with, she was growing more and more attached to this little, green clod. Indeed, Lapis hated her, a lot, before Steven convinced her to give Peridot chance, but, it wasn’t like that anymore, and frankly, Lapis wanted to forget about that. Lapis brought her arm around Peridot’s neck and pulled her close, she didn’t know why she did that, but she needed someone to be near to her, she didn’t want to disturb Steven, it was almost dinner time for him, but during this times, when she remembered what she had become, she needed someone to be near, to remember her that she wasn’t a monster, that she didn’t deserve what happened to her.

“L-Lapis?” Peridot stuttered, she didn’t complain though.

“I’m sorry, I’ll let-” Lapis was interrupted by Peridot’s hands on her forearms, she was going to pull away, but the green gem stopped her.

“N-no, you don’t need to.” Peridot said, they looked at each other for some moments before Lapis smiled at her and rested her head on the top of Peridot’s.

“Peridot… am I… am I a monster?” Lapis asked, she really didn’t want to pull Peridot in this, but she felt as she had no one else at the moment, and she needed someone.

“What?! O-of course not! You’re, y-you’re far from being a monster.” Peridot said turning her head away, Lapis could see her blush.

“Thank you Peri.” Lapis said as she let her go and rested her face on her palms, looking at the sunset.

“Lapis?” Peridot asked after a few minutes.

“Mmm?” Lapis simply acknowledged Peridot as she kept looking at the sky.

“I know you don’t like to talk about it, but, m-maybe I could help you, i-it felt terrible, to be fused with her didn’t it?” Peridot asked, she was becoming unsure of her plan, after all it was something that popped out of her mind just now, still, maybe she could have helped, and if there was even a small chance to help Lapis, she wasn’t going to waste it.

“It felt more than terrible, there, there was no warmth, no love, she didn’t care, I didn’t care, we hated each other, when I first heard about fusion I thought that it was something marvelous, even if Homeworld forbid it, but, it was nothing like I thought.” Lapis said.

“B-but there are other types of fusion! L-look at Garnet!” Peridot said as Lapis turned towards her, her face was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion.

“What are trying to say Peridot?” Lapis asked, Peridot dared to make eye contact and talked.

“I, I know that y-your experience of fusion has been terrible, and when you think about it, there is nothing you can do to make it go away, you never had any other experiences so how could you… b-but, m-maybe, when you’ll b-be ready, y-you could try again and s-see for yourself that, it’s not only something horrible, you c-could see it can also be something beautiful…” Peridot struggled to keep eye contact as she saw Lapis’ eyes becoming wide.

“P-Peridot, w-what-” Lapis couldn’t finish, Peridot used all of her strength and finally said it.

“I, I could fuse with you, a-and show you that maybe, there’s something more about fusion than just hatred.” Peridot cheeks were completely flushed, ‘how could you even think about something like this?! You clod!’ She thought. Lapis stood up, almost frightened, she backend away as Peridot stood up.

“Lapis wait! I’m, I’m sorry I shouldn’t-” Peridot couldn’t finish, Lapis summoned her wings and flew away. ‘Stupid, stupid stupid stupid!’ Peridot thought as she remained frozen. Time passed, and the little green gem knew Lapis wasn’t going to be back soon, so she waited, until she remembered about Pearl’s meeting with the mysterious girl, by this time, she surely was going to come back, probably Lapis would have come back for when she would have returned to the barn, so she just focused her mind on Pearl’s starting a wonderful romantic relationship and on all the questions she could have asked her. When she came back to the barn and noticed Lapis wasn’t there, she became worried. She searched for her all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter wooooooooo! Hope you guys enjoyed, so now you know what Peridot offered Lapis, how will it all end between the two? And how will Pearl’s next meeting with Sheena end? You’ll discover in the next chapters, bye! Thanks for all the appreciation as always!


	12. Portrait of a pearl

**CHAPTER 12: PORTRAIT OF A PEARL**

“Pearl? Is everything ok?” Steven asked as they made their way through the market.

“Wha- oh, sorry Steven, I wasn’t paying attention.” Pearl said as she stared at the multiple varieties of meat in front of her. Strangely, it didn’t took the usual tremendous effort not to gag in front of all this meat, the thought of eating something that was alive, always gave Pearl a strong sense of nausea, but, as the last time she was with Sheena, what usually made her feel uncomfortable, didn’t have the same effect.

“Thinking about her?” Steven said wigging his eyebrows.

“No no no, I’m focused on what kind of meal a young human like Sheena should consume in order to gain all the proper nutrition she needs.” Pearl answered, Steven smiled at this, she couldn’t even face him as she answered, and her could notice her cheeks becoming slightly flushed.

“Sure.” Steven said trying to suppress his snickers.

“Well, I think we have all what I need.” Pearl told Steven, still avoiding his gaze. After having left the market, Steven began to guide the slightly nervous gem towards Sheena’s house, this whole situation still looked pretty unreal to the young boy, yet, he was really happy to see that Pearl, even though she would have never said it, was so excited over meeting Sheena again. Finally, she had a chance to experiment Earth’s most beautiful thing, love. Of course, Pearl would deny this, saying that she only saw this as an opportunity to, I don’t know, explore humans’ culture from an internal point of view? ‘It really sounds like something Pearl would say’ Steven thought, smiling and slightly shaking his head.

“W-why are you smiling like that?” Pearl asked turning towards Steven.

“Mm? Oh nothing, really.” Steven couldn’t help but snicker, he didn’t like to lie, yet, he knew how much this kind of thoughts made Pearl feel embarrassed, even if he didn’t really understand why, love was the Earth’s most beautiful thing, why did it scare so many people?

“Are we almost there?” Pearl asked after a couple of minutes.

“Yep! We’re here!” Steven beamed as they stopped in front of a small, yet comfortable looking house. They remained silent for some moments, Steven then looked at the pale gem, who was now staring at the house’s door.

“You’re going to be okay, you know that, right?” The young boy asked grasping Pearl’s hand, this seemed to be enough to make the gem snap out of her trance and look over Steven.

“I… I think you’re right. Thank you Steven.” Pearl said smiling at Steven, maybe she wasn’t that confident during those kind of things, after all, she was just beginning to know this girl, but she could always count on her family being there for her, it was the boost she needed.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you at home, bye Pearl! Have fun!” Steven said walking down the street, waving at the pale gem, she waved back. As soon as he disappeared, she moved towards the door, she couldn’t stand there doing anything for another minute, if she did, she might have started to doubt herself again, ‘no, no second thoughts.’ Pearl thought as she reached the door and moved her hand towards the doorbell. That was the exact moment everything froze. What was she doing? Was she really going to enter this human’s house? The house of a human she met two days ago? She didn’t know anything about Sheena, yet she was going to cook for her? What was the sense of all this? Was Pearl there just because of this girl’s resemblance with…? Was this what Pearl really wanted? A storm of questions began to form in Pearl’s mind, yet, Steven’s words came to her mind clearer than anything else ‘You’re going to be okay, you know that, right?’.

“I want this.” Pearl whispered to herself as she rang the doorbell, an incredible amount of pride came to her as she did that one, single, simple action, yet, for Pearl, it was surprising what she was experiencing during these last days, and she didn’t want it to stop, whatever this confusing, yet beautiful feeling was. She waited some moments in front of the house before she heard the sound of the door opening, stars, she was so tense that even something like that scared her.

“Hey Pearly.” Sheena greeted her as she leaned against the door.

“H-hi Sheena! I, ehm, brought some groceries!” Pearl said holding up the grocery bag.

“Oh! So you were serious.” Sheena seemed surprised by this, yet, she should have expected this, from a strange, alien girl like Pearl.

“I-is there a problem or-” Pearl’s worries were almost immediately silenced by the tall, pink haired girl.

“No no, of course not, it’s just, kinda strange I guess, but in a good way! Ehm, come on in!” Sheena said as Pearl smiled and stepped inside, it was a small house, with one floor, yet, she always liked small places, it made her feel secure, comfortable. The entrance lead towards the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, to the opposite side of the entrance door, there was a corridor, which probably lead to the bathroom and to Sheena’s bedroom.

“It’s a really beautiful house Sheena.” Pearl said as she looked around.

“Oh, thanks, nothing special really, all what I could afford, yet, it’s nice to have a place just for you.” Sheena said, Pearl saw in her eyes that she was thinking about something, the tall girl’s usual smile wasn’t present, it came back shortly after. Pearl moved towards the kitchen counter and took all the groceries out of the bag, some vegetables, chicken breasts, nothing special, she didn’t know Sheena’s tastes, except she liked pizza, so she bought something most humans enjoyed eating. As she finished, she heard a grumble coming from Sheena’s stomach.

“Someone’s hungry?” Pearl asked in a sly tone of voice.

“Heh, sorry, just didn’t have time to eat anything homemade in a while, thanks for this, you really shouldn’t have.” Sheena said giving her a smile as she scratched the back of her head.

“Nonsense, I’m more than happy to do this, I consider myself to be a quite experienced chef, so just sit back and wait. Oh, I, might need some things…” Pearl said as looked around.

“Like, pots and things like that?” Sheena asked, Pearl just nodded, so she went to a little cabinet and showed Pearl what she had, taking out everything the pale gem needed. She still couldn’t believe she actually met someone so nice, from where she came, well let’s just say she never met someone that could even be described as nice. Now, instead of what she expected to find, she found a beautiful girl whom she met two days ago, and now she was here, cooking her some (thanks God) homemade food, it almost felt impossible to Sheena that this kind of people existed. Time passed as Pearl kept cooking, both of them silent, except for Pearl who was humming a little tune, she had so many questions, but, she thought it would be better to talk face to face when the meal would be ready.

“Hope you’ll like it.” Pearl said, her cheeks slightly flushed as she put a plate on the kitchen table. It looked amazing to Sheena, but for Pearl, it was nothing special, two backed lemon chicken breasts with some backed potatoes, carrots and tomatoes, needless to say, Pearl positioned everything perfectly on the plate.

“Geez, didn’t have to cook for a queen you know?” Sheena said sitting down as Pearl did the same.

“O-oh! That’s really nothing Sheena, actually it’s quite plain, do you like it?” Pearl said as she saw Sheena taking a bite of what the pale gem cooked for her.

“Gosh, you need to be careful girl, I could get used to this.” Sheena said snickering, Pearl blushed and smiled as she quickly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “So, I’m all ears.” The tall, pinked haired girl said, this caused Pearl to raise an eyebrow.

“W-what do you mean?” Pearl asked, perplexed by Sheena’s question.

“You did say you saved this planet, and I really want to know you better Pearl, so, tell me.” Sheena said as she kept eating. Suddenly, Pearl felt insecure, why did she feel like this? Why right now? Stars it was going all so well! Did… did she feel self-conscious about what happened during the war? She never felt like this, she was always proud to tell everyone, yet, the thought about Sheena discovering what her own race wanted to do… it was exactly what Rose felt when she first met Greg.

“O-oh it’s, it’s really not an interesting story, really! There are s-so many other things we could-” Pearl blabbering was soon interrupted.

“Pearl, did I, make you uncomfortable?” Sheena said, an expression of slight worry was on her face.

“No! No of course not, I just, why don’t you tell me about your past? Mine is… well, it’s not a really happy story.” Pearl said, what came next surprised her.

“Ha… what a coincidence, mine neither.” Sheena gave a laugh, but it wasn’t a joyful one, it was the first sad laugh Pearl heard from this woman.

“T-then, what… what should we, what should we do?” Pearl asked, her eyes meeting Sheena’s ones.

“Tell you what, we’ll share our story piece by piece, you’ll make a question and I’ll answer that, then you’ll ask me something, and I’ll answer.” Sheena said finishing her plate, she ate all of what Pearl cooked in less than two minutes, how could humans be so hungry?

“I, I think that will do for now.” Pearl answered smiling at the girl.

“You first.” Sheena said.

“Well, what’s the thing you were working on when I called you?” Pearl asked, Sheena’s grin stretched even more.

“Come with me.” Sheena motioned Pearl to follow her, the tall girl went down the corridor in front of the entrance, as Pearl followed her, she noticed three doors, one probably was the bathroom’s one, the other must have been Sheena’s room one and the third… Pearl’s doubts were silenced once Sheena opened the door, there wasn’t much in the room, some boxes, a chair in front of a… wait, was that a covered canvas? Sheena pulled down the white drape that covered the canvas, revealing a painting of the whole city during a sunset seen from what Pearl imagined was a nearby hill. It wasn’t finished, though, it looked amazing nonetheless.

“Sheena… are you… that’s, that’s beautiful.” Pearl gawked at the painting, it was extremely well done, she couldn’t believe the girl she met just some days ago, the girl who went to a rock show, liked this kind of things.

“Hehe, this little thing? Thanks, the evening before we met, I stayed on a nearby hill, those kind of things give me my inspiration.” Sheena said scratching the back of her head.

“You’re, extremely talented Sheena.” Pearl kept looking at it, maybe it wasn’t much the painting that shocked her, more the revelation. Pearl didn’t notice Sheena’s blush as she received that compliment. Sheena never really received many of them, it struck her how much Pearl looked amazed by something that for her was so simple, and she really loved it, she loved how Pearl was so different from anyone she ever met, she loved her blabbering, she loved how she cooked, blushed or laughed, geez when was the last time she felt like this, maybe never. Suddenly, Sheena had an idea

“Thanks… hey Pearl?” Sheena asked.

“Yes?” Pearl answered, snapping out of her trance.

“I think now it’s my turn to ask you something.” Sheena said.

“Oh, I, I think you’re right. Go on then.” Pearl wasn’t obviously prepared for what came next.

“Do you think you could pose for me?” Sheena asked, she grinned widely as she saw Pearl’s cheeks becoming completely flushed, eyes wide as she turned to stare at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, Sheena is an artist, obviously, this will be deepened in the next chapters, as well as her backstory. Thank you all for all of your support and kind comments, all of them are really helping me going on with this, so thank you all again, really. To the next chapter!


	13. A horrible mistake

**CHAPTER 13: A HORRIBLE MISTAKE**

 

“W-what?!” Pearl almost yelled, her face completely flushed.

“Hehe, just a thought, you don’t have to, but, I mean, being an artist, don’t you think it’s just natural that I want to paint all what’s beautiful?” Sheena asked with a wink, gosh if she loved how Pearl looked right now.

“I-I, b-beautiful, y-you mean, oh stars!” Pearl blabbering ended with her burying her face into her hands, too embarrassed to do anything else.

“Hey, come on Pearl, you don’t have to be embarrassed, it was just a silly idea, that’s all.” Sheena said snickering. Some moments passed as Pearl regained her composure.

“I, nobody ever asked me something like that, I mean… shouldn’t, shouldn’t just important people be portraited?” Pearl asked as Sheena suddenly became serious, just for a moment though. The tall girl walked in front of Pearl and put her hand on the gem’s shoulder, giving her a long sigh before smiling again.

“Well, who’s more important than someone who saved this planet?” Sheena asked, Pearl looked at her with wide eyes.

“I… I wasn’t alone, I didn’t do it alone.” Pearl said, almost scared to look at Sheena as she talked, Pearl being afraid of letting down a human, hard to believe, yet true.

“Well, you still did it, plus, if you don’t feel important enough because of what you did in the past, would you pose knowing the fact that you’re important to me?” Sheena wanted to slap herself after saying this, she wasn’t thinking straight, how stupid it is to say something like this at a girl like Pearl, especially after knowing her for such a short time. Geez, she couldn’t understand what was going on with this cute, alien girl, she never felt this way, it almost felt surreal. But Pearl didn’t run away as Sheena imagined, she just looked away and, wait, did she just wipe her eye?

“Oh god, sorry Pearl I didn’t-” Sheena was interrupted by Pearl placing her hand on the one she had on her shoulder.

“It’s, okay, really, thank you for this, it’s been a while since someone made me feel like this.” Pearl said.

“Oh, I mean, no problem.” Sheena tried to rebuild her previous “cool” façade, didn’t really manage to do it.

“So, where should I… stand?” Pearl asked, Sheena looked around for a moment.

“Could you sit down on my stool?” Sheena asked, pointing at the stool in the middle of the room.

“Oh! O-okay.” Pearl said as she moved towards it, she was stopped by Sheena, who gently grasped her wrist.

“Wait, let’s just, I have another idea.” Sheena said as she guided Pearl with one hand, and used the other to bring the stool near to the window.

“So you want me to sit here?” Pearl asked pointing at the stool.

“Yes, I’d like you to sit down and keep your back straight, with your hands resting intertwined on your knees, while you watch outside, could, could you do that?” Sheena asked as Pearl looked briefly outside the window, then at the stool, then at the girl in front of her.

“Of course.” Pearl answered, the smile she gave to Sheena made the girl’s knees feel week, how could she do something like that with just a smile?! The answer was very simple, she had it bad. Pearl positioned herself as Sheena asked her, then, the tall girl took a new canvas from one of the boxes in the room.

“Okay, I’ll be quick, just the time to draw the basic lines, don’t want to bother you.” Sheena said chuckling slightly.

“This isn’t boring, really, I’m enjoying it.” Pearl said, keeping her eyes fixed on the window as she heard Sheena tracing the first few lines.

“So, it’s your turn now to ask. What do you want to know Pearly?” Sheena asked, that nickname made her obtain what she wanted, a slight blush on Pearl’s cheeks, perfect.

“How, how did you learn to do this?” Pearl asked, she was very curious about Sheena’s past, yet, she felt there was something that probably she wouldn’t have shared, how could she blame her, she wouldn’t have told her about Rose even if she asked.

“I’ve always been a talented kid, with this kind of things I mean, so I made it into what I do for living, I studied, practiced, and then, well, simply found people who liked what I create.” Sheena’s smile wasn’t present during her answer, obviously, there was something else, but she didn’t want to share it, not now.

“I guess it’s your turn…” Pearl said, she felt, well, not disappointed, but, it felt bad she couldn’t know what troubled Sheena, not much because she wanted to know, but because maybe, just maybe, she could have helped her.

The two spent the rest of the day asking each other all the sorts of things, from simple ones like food, which, well, only Pearl asked, to things like each other’s past, Pearl told Sheena there was someone who wanted the Earth to perish, and she, Steven’s mother Rose, Garnet, and many, many others stopped them, but she didn’t say anything about this someone being her own race. Sheena told Pearl she came from a little city in east Delmarva, that she always enjoyed things other people didn’t understand, and that what she had, she earned it, and she did it alone. Both of them knew they hadn’t been completely honest, but, they also knew that trusting was something that took time. After some hours, Sheena and Pearl left the house, it was almost dinner time and even if Pearl reassured it wasn’t necessary, the tall girl insisted on accompanying her.

“Thank you Sheena, it was really, ehm, cool today.” Pearl said, she was always trying to act more casual, hard thing for her.

“Hehe, I’m glad you had fun, thanks for the lunch and, you can say it’s been wonderful or, delightful, or cheesy things like that, I don’t mind, I want you to be yourself.” Sheena said, a smile on her face, yet her tone was firm, Pearl smiled hugely at this.

“Well, I’d better go back home now, I-” Sheena was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

“Hi Sheena!” Steven greeted, geez, what does this kid eat to be so energetic?

“Hey Steven.” Sheena said, ruffling his black hair.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” Steven asked, his eyes filled with stars, fists clenched in the air.

“I don’t want to impose or anything, plus, Pearl already cooked for me at lunch.” Sheena answered with a chuckle.

“Awwwww, come on! It’ll be really cool! And I will help Pearl cooking! I really want you to meet the family!” Steven’s enthusiasm was really contagious, Sheena had to admit that.

“Well, I don’t know, what do you say Pearl?” Sheena asked as both her and Steven turned towards the pale gem, needless to say, Pearl was eager to spend more time with Sheena.

“Oh! There’s really no problem at all with cooking Sheena! It, it would be wonderful if you could stay.” Pearl knew very well that Amethyst wouldn’t have spent a single moment without bothering her, saying her stupid jokes and implying things that weren’t true… well, were those things really false? Obviously there was something between her and Sheena, it was, a beautiful relationship, they’ve know each other for such a little time yet, they went along and… she felt secure around the tall, pinked hair girl, and she didn’t want that feeling to stop. They all entered the house, it was small, yet really comfortable, Sheena looked around as Pearl went to the kitchen and started to look inside the fridge. Her gaze fell on the painting hanging over the front door.

“Who’s… who’s she?” Sheena asked as Steven looked at the painting, a sad smile adorning his face.

“She’s my mom, Rose Quartz.” Steven said as Sheena kept watching the beautiful picture.

“She’s, really beautiful.” Sheena said as Steven’s smile grew a little wider.

“Thanks! Did, did Pearl talk to you about her?” Steven asked.

“Yes, she told me she and your mom and a friend of theirs saved the Earth, she, she must have been pretty great, I’m sure she would be proud of you.” Sheena said ruffling Steven’s hair before they both went to the table. He noticed Sheena had become serious all of the sudden, it didn’t last long, she went back to her normal self as she met Amethyst, who obviously began to tell her a lot of embarrassing stories about Pearl, that until Garnet made her stop, she only needed one, single stare from the tall, afro woman. Indeed, Garnet may have been shorter than Sheena, but even if she just had just met her, she imagined it was for the best not to mess with that lady. Time passed quickly as all of them gems, Steven and Sheena ate together, well, mostly Steven, Sheena and Amethyst were the ones to eat, and Amethyst had to admit she found someone with an appetite bigger than hers, but it was still a really good evening.

“Oh Sheena! Did I tell you about that time Pearl got lobster pinching her-” Amethyst was silenced by Garnet, who put her hand on the small gem’s mouth as Pearl and Sheena went outside.

“Well, two meals cooked by a pretty a girl who even let me draw her. I could get used to this.” Sheena said laughing, as Pearl did the same.

“Will, will you let me see it after you finish it?” Pearl asked as she tucked a lock of hair behind her hear.

“Heh, of course Pearly, although, I don’t know if it’ll be good enough.” Sheena said scratching the back of her head.

“I know it will.” Pearl said smiling, she took a little pride in the fact that she noticed Sheena’s cheeks becoming slightly red.

“Well, I’d better go, uhm, call me if you want okay?” Sheena said as Pearl suppressed a snicker, why ask something that obvious.

“I will.” Pearl answered, there was a moment of hesitation before Sheena turned away to descend the ladder and Pearl turned back to enter the house.

Days passed as the two kept calling each other and meeting each other, each time, Pearl and Sheena would reveal something new about them, never what they hid about each other’s past, but everything else, it was beautiful, for Pearl to finally meet someone who could make her feel like she felt in the past, and for Sheena to finally meet someone who made her feel like she had never felt before. Two weeks passed, then one day, Pearl received a call.

“Pearl! It’s Sheena!” Steven called her as he reached the kitchen, where Pearl was cooking lunch for the young boy.

“Oh! Thank you Steven!” Pearl said as she took the phone.

“Sheena! Hello! How are you doing?” The gem said as she moved outside the house.

“Hey… I’m fine…” Sheena’s usual happy tone was replaced by a much more serious one.

“Sheena, is, is everything alright?” Pearl asked.

“Yes, I mean, are you free this evening? I, I need to talk with you.” Sheena asked, Pearl was starting to worry, that last sentence made the gem shiver.

“Yes of course! I- Sheena you’re making me worry, is something wrong?” Pearl unconsciously grabbed the phone with two hands.

“I, I’ll talk to you later, just, just come at the Big Donut at six, okay?” Sheena asked.

“Yes, yes of course I’ll be there, I, I’ll see you later.” Pearl said, Sheena didn’t say anything, the call ended just like that. Did, did Pearl do something wrong? Millions of bad thoughts began to obscure Pearl’s mind, what if she had offended Sheena in some way, what if, what if this was the end of what they had… no, no it couldn’t be! Pearl went inside, Steven immediately noticed there was something wrong, but Pearl reassured him there wasn’t anything wrong, she hated to make him worry. After making lunch, she went to the Big Donut and just waited outside, for hours. Then, Sheena arrived, she was driving her motorcycle. She stopped right in front of the Big Donut and waved to Pearl, she didn’t turn off the vehicle though, nor she did step off it. Pearl took the hint, and quickly approached the tall girl.

“Sheena… is there, is there something wrong? Y-you made me worry.” Pearl said as Sheena frowned for a moment, she didn’t want Pearl to feel like this, but she needed to do this.

“I… I must show you a place, and, talk to you.” Sheena said, Pearl just nodded and sat down behind her.

“Hold on tight.” Sheena warned as, slightly blushing, Pearl circled the pink haired girl with her arms. That’s it, Pearl thought, this is the end of all this, I, I should’ve expected this, she’s a young human and has all of her life in front of her, why stopping for someone like me? Sheena stopped her motorcycle near a tall, grassy hill, and as they made their way to the top, Pearl started to recognize the place. When they reached the top, Pearl remained motionless, struck by the beauty of the entire city’s view during the sunset.

“What do you think?” Sheena asked, slowly sitting down, patting the space beside her.

“It’s… it’s beautiful, I haven’t been here in ages.” Pearl said, sitting beside Sheena.

“You’ve been here before?” Sheena asked, obviously, Pearl lived in Beach City, why even ask something like this?

“This is the place Rose took her moss to blossom… it was spectacular.” Pearl said, after some moments, she turned towards Sheena, she wasn’t smiling, and she wasn’t looking at her.

“Pearl… I, haven’t been honest with you.” Sheena said, Pearl didn’t want to hear it though.

“No I, I understand, I won’t bother anymore, you’ve got a life to live, and I, well, I’m not worth it.” Pearl said, she didn’t even want to look the girl in the eyes, she was going to leave but, as she stood up, she felt a hand on her wrist, gently pulling her back. Pearl had to make a tremendous effort to look in the tall girl’s eyes.

“Pearl, no… no no no! You don’t understand! I’d never want you to leave! I… I think you’re funny, and smart, and kind and… gosh you’re pretty hot.” Sheena said, Pearl’s cheeks becoming of a bright blue.

“S-Sheena…” Pearl muttered.

“I, I haven’t been completely honest about my past.” Sheena said as Pearl tried to look away, she hadn’t either.

“O-oh… I haven’t been honest either…” Pearl said, looking down in shame.

“What?” Sheena asked, she looked surprised.

“I… I, the ones, the ones we fought, to protect this planet, they were us Sheena.” Pearl said, a mixture of sadness and puzzlement filled the tall girl’s face.

“W-what do you mean?” Sheena asked, she put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, still, the pale gem refused to make eye contact.

“Our species Sheena, we came here to use this planet, to build a new colony, create new gems, and to do that we needed to use the Earth’s vital force, all of the life would cease to exist, like the one of the many planets that we reached before.” Pearl said, tears were starting to stream down her face.

“Pearl…” Sheena said, but was interrupted, by another shocking revelation.

“A-and I c-couldn’t do anything for those planets, you know why? Because pearls are nothing more than servants, rich gems’ shiny toys.” Pearl said, she hid her face between her hands, trying to suppress her sobs. But she stopped as she was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace, it was strong, yet warm, and caring.

“I’m so sorry Pearl.” Sheena said, Pearl just hugged her back, crying as the tall girl stroked her hair, it was hard, to let a person she loved know these things, a person… she loved.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t cry, it’s been ages.” Pearl said slowly retreating from the hug, wiping her eyes.

“Don’t say that, people need to cry sometimes, you’re, you’re more human than I thought.” Sheena said smiling at Pearl.

“I, I guess you could say that.” Pearl said sniffing. It was her turn to listen now.

“I… I really care about you Pearl, you’re one of the kindest people I met, and, and those people are you, Steven and your family.” Sheena said as she looked at the horizon.

“What, what do you mean?” Pearl asked as Sheena sighed.

“When I met you, I was so jealous of your family Pearl, they love you, Amethyst is the coolest alien I’ve ever met, Garnet is, kinda scary but I can see she’s really kind, and Steven, well he’s simply the most amazing kid I’ve ever met, and, and there are even others and… I never had that Pearl, I, I hated my family.” Sheena said gritting her teeth.

“S-Sheena…” Pearl covered her mouth, it was a strong statement.

“They never were there for me, my father used to drink a lot, even when I was little, I always ran to my room when he came back home and started yelling. My mom was never home, she valued her work more than me, and when she was at home, she would always complain that I wasn’t doing enough. When I said I wanted to became an artist, my father laughed at me, and my mother… my mother, she told me she would have never kept in her house a failure like me. I had to make a choice, do what they wanted me to do, or run away, and screw them that’s what I did. It was hard at the beginning, I had to find a job, to support myself, but, but in the end I managed to gain enough money to pay for my studies and, when I finally finished with my studies, I, I decided I couldn’t even stay in the same city as theirs. I went away…” Sheena said, Pearl wanted to cry again after hearing this, why did this kind of things happen to such good people? The pale gem moved towards Sheena and took her hand, the tall girl smiled and grasped it tightly.

“But you know what?” Sheena said placing her other hand on Pearl’s cheek. “It was the best decision I’ve ever made.” The tall girl leaned forwards and captured Pearl’s lips in a loving kiss. Pearl’s eyes went wide, she never did something like this, never, yet, she always secretly wondered how it would feel. It felt amazing, Sheena’s lips were plump and soft, and slowly, Pearl put her hand on Sheena’s shoulder and leaned into the kiss, her head started to spin, she couldn’t even think straight… that’s when she did that one, horrible mistake.

“Rose…” Pearl quietly whispered against Sheena’s lips. The tall girl suddenly pulled away, a look of astonishment on her face.

“What did you say?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	14. Being there for her

**CHAPTER 14: BEING THERE FOR HER**

“What did you say?” Those words made Pearl freeze, how could she have said that… she knew it very well why, she couldn’t let go of that one, single thing of her past, the one she knew that would have taunted her for the rest of her life. Was this at least an attempt to forget about her? No, Pearl knew very well this wasn’t her trying to forget Rose, this was her trying to be with Rose.

“I… I didn’t say any-” Pearl was interrupted by Sheena standing up, she didn’t waste one single second and followed the tall girl’s action.

“I heard what you said Pearl.” Sheena said, her voice was filled with anger, but mostly with sadness.

“N-no! I-I, you don’t understand! I-” Pearl was suddenly silenced by Sheena.

“You think I’m stupid Pearl?!” Sheena yelled, tightening her fists.

“N-no… of course not, I… I… please, y-you have to listen to me!” Pearl stuttered, how could she have done something like this to Sheena.

“No? That’s a relief, I’m eager to listen to your excuse, come on.” Sheena said crossing her arms, Pearl knew she couldn’t say anything to save herself from this situation.

“I… I… Sheena please, I’m really sorry!” Pearl said, it was useless though, nothing she’d say could have changed Sheena’s mind. Pearl’s eyes widened as the tall girl turned around and started to go down the hill. The pale gem remained motionless for a moment before darting down the hill, rushing towards the pink haired girl. As soon as she reached her, Pearl grabbed her hand, surprisingly, Sheena didn’t pull away.

“Sheena… please, I’m sorry…” Pearl felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The tall girl slowly turned towards her, sighing heavily.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought, this girl is incredible, she’s smart, beautiful, a little strange yes, but that made you even more interesting, just like when you told me you weren’t human and that you saved this planet, I thought, I finally met someone who could understand me… and… and when I ate at your house, I saw Rose’s painting, I noticed the resemblance, but I didn’t want to believe it, it couldn’t be, but it is isn’t it? You… even that evening at the concert, you came to me just because… just because I look like her isn’t it?” Sheena’s voice cracked when she said those last words, a single, shiny tear rolling down her cheek, that was enough to break Pearl’s heart.

“I… I…” It was, Pearl’s rational side said, it was because of that and you know it, you’re just a selfish creature, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll forget about this useless relationship, if it can be called relationship, how could someone as special as her love someone like you.

“I knew it, there isn’t one single person I can trust, you’re all going to hurt me sooner or later, because you want me to be someone I’m not, well screw you! Screw you, my parents and everyone else who didn’t believe in me or care about me!” Sheena said, the outburst made Pearl flinch, she released Sheena’s arm. The tall girl went to her motorcycle and started it. Pearl looked at her as tears continued to pour from her eyes, she couldn’t move, she was petrified.

“You know, I actually thought that even if Steven didn’t have his mother with him, he would have been more than okay with you… I was wrong, I’m sorry for him, he’ll grow up with someone who will never love him back for who he is.” Sheena’s last words hurt more than every blow she ever took, more than the blades she took for Rose during the war, more than her hologram’s sword, more than anything. Sheena drove away, as Pearl remained there, motionless, until she dropped to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Hours passed, as the now heartbroken gem walked towards home, ‘You finally did it didn’t you? You finally destroyed even the last chance you had to be happy?’ Pearl hated that voice inside of your head, she hated it because that voice was right. ‘It doesn’t matter, she would have never felt something towards me.’ Pearl thought as she reached the beach. ‘She would have, you could see it, but you just couldn’t let go of your past, isn’t it? All those talks with Garnet, with Steven, even with Amethyst, they didn’t help you a little, because in the end, you’ll always be her precious little pearl, nothing more, and now without her, nothing at all.’ That voice was right, she couldn’t let go of Rose’s memory, that’s the only reason she followed Sheena that night, come on, it was useless to cry now, she was a human anyway, seventy, maybe eighty more years and she would have died, so there were no rational motivations to start a relationship with her. Pearl arrived home, she sighed heavily, she didn’t want anyone to know about this, so she put on her best smile and entered the house, Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were playing a card game in front of the sofa.

“Hey Pearl! How did your date go?” Steven asked, ‘Stay calm, just smile and say it went everything well, then go to your room and disappear forever.’ Pearl thought.

“O-oh… it was really great Steven, really…” Pearl’s smile began to drop, as well as Steven, Amethyst and Garnet’s smiles, “…really…” Pearl’s façade didn’t last long, tears began to stream down her face, she slowly brought her hands to her face and let herself cry, she couldn’t hold herself any longer.

“Pearl!” Steven quickly stood up and rushed towards the crying gem, gently grabbing one of her hands and guiding her towards the couch. As soon as they sat down, Pearl felt herself being hugged, sometimes Pearl wondered if Steven was too good for his own good, she didn’t care now though, she hugged him back tightly, crying as he held her, Garnet rubbing her back and Amethyst asking her what was wrong. It took a few minutes for Pearl to calm down.

“Pearl? You can talk to us, you know that, right?” Garnet said, giving her a warm smile.

“Yeah P! I mean, what good of a family are we if we’re not here when you screw things up?” Amethyst said, that brought a little smile to Pearl’s lips, what would she do without her family?

“I hate myself so much!” Pearl said, sniffing, and rubbing her eyes.

“Don’t say that Pearl. What happened?” Garnet asked, the situation couldn’t become worse, maybe, talking to her family would make her feel better.

“You’ll hate me if I tell you…” Pearl said, obviously, Steven and the others didn’t believe it one bit.

“Pearl, we… we would never hate you, don’t you know how much we love you?” Steven said, he was holding her hand. She could do this.

“I… I was on top of the hill where Rose took her moss, Sheena told me about her past, about the fact that… her parents never supported her, she had to work hard because no one helped her becoming what she always wanted to become…” Pearl was interrupted by Steven’s ‘Oh no!’, “I told her about my past, about what our species wanted to do to this planet… Sheena told me she was happy though, because if she hadn’t left, she wouldn’t have met me, and then… then we… we kissed…” Pearl’s cheeks became completely blue, even though they all knew the date didn’t go well, Steven couldn’t help but saying ‘awwwwww’ while Amethyst and Garnet, well, they were more puzzled than anything else.

“How was it P?” Amethyst seemed more interested in this than anything else.

“Amethyst.” Garnet warned, she knew that probably Pearl wasn’t comfortable talking about that, especially in this moment.

“It was wonderful, like nothing I’ve ever felt before… but I couldn’t be happy like that! Nooooo! Of course I had to ruin it all!” Pearl yelled, her hands tangled in her hair.

“P, what did you-” Amethyst was cut off by Pearl’s sudden answer.

“I called her Rose…” Pearl said, she covered her eyes, she couldn’t bear to see the looks on Steven, Garnet and Amethyst’s faces. Despite her efforts, she felt her hands being pulled away from her face, it took all of her courage to look at her family. She expected them to look disappointed, angered maybe, no, they just looked worried, sad, it made Pearl want to cry again.

“Damn P…” Amethyst whispered, Garnet shot her a glare.

“Amethyst.” Garnet warned her.

“No not this time Garnet! This is serious! Why can’t she just-” Amethyst was silenced by Garnet raising her hand.

“I’m sorry.” Pearl whispered as Steven kept holding her hands. Amethyst just sighed.

“Look P, I’m sorry ok? I just, I just want you to be happy, I wish you could just forget about your past.” Amethyst said, she didn’t look at Pearl in the eyes, saying this kind of things has always embarrassed her.

“I wish that too…” Pearl whispered, she couldn’t say though if it was the truth or a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So, I know this is a short chapter, however there’s a reason for this one being so short, the fact is that this story is coming to its conclusion, maybe other two chapters, but that’s it, so I wanted to thank you all again, for your kind comments, all the favs and the followers, I would have never expected such an appreciation, don’t worry about Peridot and Lapis, they’ll appear in the next chapter, I have some big plans for those two, and also for Sheena and Pearl, what do you say, will our little, alien girl manage to fix what happened?


	15. A glimmer of hope

**CHAPTER 15: A GLIMMER OF HOPE**

To say that Pearl was pained, well, it was an understatement. Steven had never seen the pale gem so sad in his entire life. She wouldn’t leave her room, not even for a minute, Garnet and Amethyst didn’t bother to ask her to come on missions with them, they already knew what the answer would have been. The worst things was that they didn’t know how to help her, talking to Sheena wouldn’t have worked, from what they understood, Pearl really hurt her, trying to convince the pink haired girl to forgive her, it wouldn’t have worked. After all, what could they say? That Pearl had a troublesome story with Rose, and that all those years she spent loving her without being loved back left a mark? Probably Sheena had already understood that, the fact that Pearl hurt her remained anyway, and no excuse would have made the girl forgive the pale gem. But even if no one had any idea of how to fix things, Steven was the one who thought harder about a way to fix things. Since it was afternoon, and he still didn’t have a snack, Steven decided to go to the Big donut, his favorite sweets surely would have helped him think. 

“Hi Sadie…” Steven greeted, trying to sound like his joyful self as he entered the small shop.

“Hey Steven, what’s up? Something wrong?” Sadie asked, a worried expression on her face.

“I guess.” Steven said making his way towards the counter.

“Can I help you in some way?” Sadie asked.

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t think you can, unless you know a way to make Sheena forgive Pearl.” Steven said slightly laughing.

“Who’s Sheena?” Sadie asked, genuinely interested.

“Oh, remember the tall, pinked haired girl that entered here a few weeks ago? We were here too.” Steven said as Sadie’s face lightened up.

“Oh yes! I remember her, what happened?” Sadie asked.

“Well, she and Pearl started dating, but Pearl did something that really hurt her, and now she doesn’t know how to fix it.” Steven said as Sadie packed his usual bag of donuts.

“O-oh, that, that kind of advices might be a little outside of my knowledge, sorry Steven.” Sadie said giving him a sympathetic look.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out.” Steven said waving at the girl as he went out the shop. But something caught the corner of Steven’s eye before he could step on the beach, there was a small manifest attached to the Big Donut’s front wall, Steven was so into his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice. He reached the piece of paper and read it. As he red what was written on it, Steven’s eyes grew wide, as well as hi smile, Steven had an idea. He rushed home as fast as he could.

“Pearl!” Steven called as he entered his house. “Come on Pearl open the door! I’ve good news!” He said as he pounded the temple’s door. He waited for some moments before the door started opening. As Pearl came into his view, he could see how much what happened was hurting her, her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were wet, signaling the fact that she had been crying.

“Steven, I… I’m not really in the mood for-” Pearl was interrupted by Steven grasping her hand and showing her some kind of manifest.

“Look!” Steven said, his smile was so comforting.

“What is this?” Pearl asked releasing Steven’s hand and grasping the piece of paper with both hands.

“It’s your chance to fix things with Sheena!” Steven said cheerfully.

“I… I don’t understand.” Pearl said, looking perplexed.

“It’s a manifest for some kind of art show, a whole bunch of artists will show their works where Connie lives! I’m sure Sheena will be there, being an artist and stuff like you said!” Steven’s enthusiasm was contagious, but Pearl didn’t want to believe in any hope her family would give, she was hurting enough as she was right now, she didn’t want to ruin things further… but… a small part of her knew this was her last chance.

 

“Steven… I… I really don’t know, w-what if I make things worse?” Pearl asked, Steven just shook his head.

 

“Trust me! I know it will work out well! You’ll go there and she’ll know how much you care about her!” Steven said as he kept smiling.

 

“I’ll… I’ll think about it… thank you.” Pearl said, ruffling his hair, she had her chance, now she had to make a choice, use it and move on, or stay bounded to the past, forever.

 

“I know you’ll do the right thing.” Steven said turning around and heading towards his room.

 

“I hope so too.” Pearl whispered as she entered her room.

 

**Meanwhile:**

 

“You sure you want to watch the season finale with me?” Peridot asked as Lapis sat beside her on the couch.

“Yes, don’t worry about me.” Lapis said smiling at the little green gem.

It has been a few weeks since Lapis flew away and Peridot spent the night searching for her, since that night, Peridot tried to eliminate from the barn everything that could remind Lapis of Jasper and what happened between the two of them. Even if Lapis didn’t say it, she was really grateful for that, she felt like more people like Steven really existed, people that cared about her, yet, she still didn’t know if she deserved those people. The episode featured Paulette leaving the camp, without turning back, the only thing she kept was the contact with one person she met on the camp, one who was always there for her, but that, blinded by her emotions towards Percy, she couldn’t see. It was blatantly obvious that the two were going to meet again, and from their voices, you could guess that they understood how much they really cared about each other.

“Well, it wasn’t completely trash!” Peridot said, she turned towards Lapis and that’s when her smile disappeared, Lapis wasn’t watching the screen, and had a very serious look on her face, like if she was pondering something, then, she turned towards Peridot.

“Peri?” Lapis said, the green gem would never admit it, but she loved it when Lapis called her like that.

“Yes Lapis?” Peridot said, her eyes widened when Lapis gently grabbed her hands.

“That night… when I flew away, a-and you said those… things… were you serious?” Lapis asked, Peridot gulped, she had to find the courage to speak, now it wasn’t the time for baling.

“Of course I was Lapis…” Peridot said as she kept looking in Lapis’ eyes.

“Will… will you show me a better side of it?” Lapis’ lips formed a little, sad smile.

“I’ll do my best.” Peridot said, the two of them got up from the couch and began to descend to the lower floor, Lapis went out the barn, when she turned, Peridot wasn’t behind her.

“Peridot? Are you okay? If… if you’re scared and you don’t want-” Lapis became silent as Peridot appeared from the barn’s door, standing on the paint cans Steven gave to her, a small blush on her cheeks. Lapis had to retain a snicker, Peridot looked insanely cute.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” Peridot said clenching her fists, she was smiling though, she was so happy when Lapis laughed, it meant she was getting better. The two reached each other and grabbed each other’s hands, they were trembling, but none of them noticed.

“Ready?” Lapis asked, her voice was shaky, she wasn’t sure about this, but she would give it a try if it was with Peri.

“Ready.” Peridot said, mustering all of her courage, she didn’t know what she would have felt, nor if everything would be alright, but she didn’t care, the only thing she cared, was that now she was helping Lapis. And then they started moving, gently, both of them afraid of hurting the other, but as seconds passed smiles came over their faces as they understood there was nothing to be afraid of. Lapis had tears streaming down her face as she laughed, it wasn’t terrible, it wasn’t something born from anger and hate. A bright light engulfed the duo as they kept moving. It was wonderful, well… until Lapis opened her eyes. She couldn’t believe it, in front of her there wasn’t Peridot, the only thing she could see was that horrible, wicked grin that haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Those large canines, the twisted look of those big, terrifying yellow eyes, she was in front of her, again, somehow. Lapis couldn’t bare it, with a quick motion of her hand she summoned the water from the small pool and crashed Jasper with all of her strength against the barn’s wall… the only problem was that, Jasper wasn’t really there, and the one she hit… was Peridot.

“P-Peri?” Lapis slowly made her way towards the nearly completely destroyed wall, what she saw, made her cover her mouth with both of her hands. Peridot was laying on the ground, her body full of scratches, she had her eyes closed and she wasn’t moving.

“What have I done?!” Lapis whispered as tears started to flow down her cheeks, she had once again hurt a person she loved. Now she understood it, there wasn’t a chance for her to change, there never was, it was like Jasper said, she was a monster, and there was only one thing a monster deserved… to be with another monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I’m here with another chapter and I wanted to say that I’m already working on the finale, it will be the next chapter so next week prepare for the last one! I’m very happy you’re enjoying this story and I hope you’ll like what I’ve contrived for this story’s ending. Also, thank you all for the support and for the advices, I really appreciate it, to the next chapter and beyond!


	16. Fixing Things

**FINAL CHAPTER: FIXING THINGS**

“Lapis? What are you doing here?” Steven asked as he opened the door, having heard someone knocking on it.

“N-nothing in particular…” Lapis said, there was something in her tone that made Steven worried, the blue gem usually didn’t sound like this, and when she did, Steven knew that something really bad was happening.

“Lapis… you don’t seem all right, are you sure n-” Steven was cut off by her outburst.

“Yes! I’m… I’m fine, it’s just that… staying with Peridot for too long, you know how it can be stressing.” Lapis gave a small chuckle, there was just sadness in it, Steven noticed, but Lapis seemed troubled enough without having him question her, so he just let it go, offering her a warm smile.

“Well, if you want you can stay here, we could watch a movie together!” Steven said happily, Lapis smiled, this boy was really too good for his own good, and she never deserved him, it was okay though, soon enough she would get what she deserved.

“I’d like that Steven.” Lapis said, she smiled at him, she could do this, she couldn’t say anything to him, he didn’t deserve to know who she really was, she was a monster but she could fake it, for Steven, just until she got what she came for.

“Steven? Where… where are the others?” Lapis asked as Steven looked perplexed for a moment.

“Pearl has gone to an art gallery and Amethyst and Garnet are in their rooms I think, why do you ask?” Steven asked as Lapis suddenly became anxious.

“N-nothing, I just wanted to know that’s it.” Lapis said, this was it, Steven wasn’t going to buy this any longer.

“Lapis, please tell me what’s wrong.” Steven said taking her hands, he could feel something was off, and even if he knew Lapis might get angry, he just wanted to help her.

“Nothing…” Lapis could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she wasn’t going to make it, she wanted to be strong, at least for the person she loved the most, but she simply couldn’t, she was weak, weak and evil, there was no place for her here, not after everything she had done. Suddenly, the blue gem heard the temple’s door opening. She released Steven’s hands and quickly summoned her wings. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Garnet standing in front of the temple’s door, it was still opened, and the fusion’s room was still visible. Garnet didn’t have time to react, Lapis threw herself against the fusion, knocking her to the ground.

“Lapis! What are you doing?!” Steven yelled as he rushed towards the temple’s door, but as he was going to reach it, Lapis flew over him. She was clutching something to her chest, Steven hoped with all of his heart that it wasn’t what he was thinking it was. It was, it was Jasper’s gem. Lapis landed on the beach and held the purple bubble in front of her, this was what she deserved, deep down, she always knew Jasper was right, she was a monster. Without hesitating, the blue gem popped the bubble, and in a few seconds, Jasper’s gem hovered in the air, a huge silhouette forming around it, and then… it began to morph horribly, the shape becoming more and more monstrous. Here she was, the only one she truly deserved.

“Jasper…” Lapis whispered, it was enough for the beast to raise its face quickly. Jasper stared at the blue gem with her eyeless face for some seconds before giving her a powerful roar, the beast rose on its hind legs, ready to slash the small gem, but Lapis didn’t do anything, she just closed her eyes, and opened her arms, welcoming Jasper, welcoming her ending. But the pain never came, instead, Lapis felt herself being pushed to the ground, as she felt Jasper’s claw passing just over her head. As the blue gem opened her eyes, she saw Garnet rushing towards Jasper, ready to strike her down, but the beast seemed to notice her, there were too many opponents, and instead of fighting, it decided to run. As Jasper disappeared in the streets of Beach City, Lapis finally looked down, she would have never expected what she saw. Peridot had saved her.

“L-Lapis!” Peridot said facing the blue gem, tears were streaming down her face.

“P-Peridot? What are you doing here?!” Lapis asked.

“W-what am I doing here?! What were you doing?! You freed Jasper! She was going to hurt you! Why did you do that?” Peridot asked frenetically.

“B-because it’s what I deserve!” Lapis answered, she was crying as well now, she just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“What?! Lapis… no! No no no! You don’t deserve any of that! What makes you say that?” Peridot asked.

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done nothing but terrible things, to Steven, to Jasper, even to you! I hurt you, I know I did, just because I wasn’t strong enough to move on…” Lapis kept sobbing as she spoke, but Peridot was determined to help her.

“Lapis… it’s true, you hurt me, and maybe you hurt Steven and Jasper, but that’s in the past now, I-I can only imagine how much pain you had to endure during your entire life, but that’s in the past too, you’re a good person Lapis, even if some times you don’t realize it, you saved Steven, you saved all of us, if you hadn’t dragged Jasper to the bottom of the ocean, we wouldn’t have had the time to defeat the cluster, you helped us saving the world… and… and…” Peridot’s cheeks turned of a deep shade of green. Lapis’ eyes went wide as Peridot cupped her cheeks.

“A-and?” Lapis asked as Peridot moved closer.

“You taught me what love truly means.” Peridot whispered as she closed the gap between them, kissing Lapis softly. She saw this strange human ritual so many times, that doing it seemed rather simple to the green gem, yet, she could never imagine it would be this amazing. The blue gem couldn’t believe this was happening, she hurt so many people, but they all still loved them, she hurt Peridot, but she still loved her… and maybe, just maybe, if so many people loved her, she couldn’t be that evil right? Lapis closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Peridot, she didn’t care about anything else now, nor did Peridot, and both of them were so busy not caring about anything else than their love for each other, that they didn’t notice the bright light coming from their gemstones… and Angelite was born.

**Meanwhile:**

Pearl stood in front of the art gallery, hands trembling as she was trying to summon the strength to enter the building, even this simple action was hard now. But even if she was afraid, Pearl wouldn’t renounce to her only chance to fix things with Sheena. Sighing heavily, Pearl pushed open the door and entered the building. Many corridors stretched in front of her, there were many people observing many different paintings, of people, of landscapes and things Pearl couldn’t quite understand. She kept walking, until, suddenly, she stopped, her eyes becoming wide. In front of her, there was the portrait Sheena made of her. It was perfect, and Pearl could hardly recognize herself, the person in the painting was so graceful and beautiful, much more than her. She remained there, staring at the painting, until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

“What are you doing here?” It was Sheena’s voice, and it was colder than ever.

“S-Sheena!” Pearl yelped in surprise as she turned around.

“What do you want Pearl?” Sheena asked crossing her arms.

“I… it’s just that I… y-your painting is really beautiful.” Pearl said, she couldn’t bear to watch the tall girl in the eyes.

“I know, some folk bought it almost immediately, at least I’ll get some money out of it.” Sheena said.

“Oh… Sheena… no, I-” Pearl looked up, there was nothing but indifference in Sheena’s eyes.

“What? You wanted to apologize? To say some stupid, cheesy things so you can fix what you did?” Sheena asked, she was starting to sound angry.

“I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry!” Pearl said, Sheena just snickered.

“Yeah, of course.” Sheena said, she wanted to get out of here, she couldn’t be here another second if Pearl was here with her. She turned around but as she was starting to walk away, she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Sheena please! You have to listen to me! It’s, it’s true… when I first saw you, I became interested in you just because… just because you looked like her.” At this, a flash of pain appeared on the pink haired girl’s face, “B-but that has changed! I know now that no matter what I do, Rose won’t come back, b-but you’re here, and you’re wonderful and you’re so much different from her! I was… I was just trying to have a second chance with her, and instead I wasted my first chance to be really happy. Please forgive me.” Pearl said, she could see a tear streaming down Sheena’s cheek, but that moment didn’t last long, as the girl jerked away her hand, angrily wiping her eyes and storming out of the building. Pearl remained immobile for a moment, then, she rushed towards the exit.

“Sheena wait!” Pearl screamed, but Sheena was already on her bike, ready to leave.

“It’s too late Pearl!” Sheena yelled back before she started to drive down the road. But Pearl couldn’t just let go of her, she wouldn’t renounce so easily, she saw Sheena’s expression when she told her she was different from Rose, when she told her she was beautiful, wonderful, she knew she still had a chance. So she hopped in Greg’s car (she had to remind herself to thank him for lending it to her) and drove down the road, chasing the biker girl. She could make it, she could make her forgive her, she could… Pearl’s eyes became wide, no, it couldn’t be… as she was going to reach Sheena, she saw something in the distance, it was something that was running towards them… it was a corrupted gem, and her gemstone was in the place of its nose… it couldn’t be, how could it be? She stopped the car immediately, but sadly, hearing her stop the car, Sheena looked back for a moment, when she turned around, Jasper was much more near, she just had the time to stop the bike before colliding with the large beast. Sheena stumbled back and moved backwards quickly as the beast towered over her. She couldn’t escape, and obviously, she couldn’t fight, so she closed her eyes, after all, she didn’t have such a horrible life, but instead of an excruciating pain, she just heard a battle cry, and when she opened her eyes, she was Pearl jumping over her, spear in hands, ready to fight the beast.

“Sheena run!” Pearl yelled.

“What are you doing?!” Sheena yelled back taking a few steps backwards. But Pearl didn’t answer, she had never faced an opponent like this, not alone. She moved quickly, dodging every attack Jasper performed, but she knew she had to attack too, she had to defeat the monster, or else, once she was finished with her, Jasper would have hurt Sheena, and she couldn’t allow this. Hit after hit, slash after slash, Pearl became more and more exhausted, but there was something, something that gave her the same power she felt during the rebellion, and she knew well what it was. It was love. During the rebellion, she knew that even if she fell, Rose would have been okay, she was a strong warrior, but this time, she wasn’t protecting Rose, she was protecting Sheena, and she couldn’t lose. Pearl found an opening, and thrusted with all of her strength her spear in Jasper’s chest, the beast howling in pain. But then, she committed one single error, she turned to see if Sheena was okay, and as she turned, Jasper raised its claw, and brought it down, slashing Pearl across her chest, making her fall on the ground, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The beast was defeated… and so was the warrior. She heard someone screaming her name, a few moments after, she saw Sheena kneeling beside her, gently taking her in her arms.

“What did you do?! What did you do, you idiot!” Sheena yelled, she was screaming, yet, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I saved you…” Pearl said chuckling slightly.

“Idiot! W-why did you do that?! L-look at what that monster did to you!” Sheena angrily wiped away her tears.

“It doesn’t matter… as long as you’re okay.” Pearl whispered.

“Why Pearl…” Sheena said covering her face as she kept sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently grasping her own.

“Isn’t… isn’t it obvious?” Pearl asked holding Sheena’s hand, the tall girl’s eyes going wide.

“No, no don’t say it… not now please…” Sheena said staring into Pearl’s eyes, halfway closed.

“I love you Sheena.” Pearl said, giving her a small smile.

“Pearl…” Sheena cupped the pale gem’s cheek.

“I wish I never hurt you… I wish I could take back everything I said that hurt you… I wasn’t ready to let go of Rose and because of that I hurt the person I truly loved… forgive me.” Pearl said, she felt it was time to go away, she coughed slightly.

“Shhh… I forgive you, I already did Pearl… please stop talking, I-I’ll call someone!” Sheena said taking out her phone, Pearl stopped her.

“No… don’t, it doesn’t matter.” Pearl said smiling slightly.

“What?! What are you saying?! Of course it matters! You’re going… you’re going…” Sheena couldn’t understand what Pearl was saying.

“D-don’t worry Sheena, I’ll… I’ll be fine… I-l’ll-” Pearl couldn’t finish, she couldn’t keep her form together anymore, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving her gem in Sheena’s hands.

“Pearl… no… no no no! Please Pearl you can’t… you can’t… please don’t leave…” Sheena whispered pressing Pearl’s gem against her forehead, tears flowing down her cheeks, if she had forgiven Pearl earlier, maybe she would be still here, she would be still alive. Sheena loved Pearl, she knew it since the day she kissed the pale gem’s cheek at her house, and she hoped this time she had found someone who really loved her for who she was. When Pearl called her Rose, it broke her heart, but now she knew that Pearl just wasn’t ready to leave the person she loved the most, just like now Sheena wasn’t ready to leave Pearl, because she loved her, and she knew that Pearl loved her too. Why did the world have to be so cruel? After all what she had been through, why couldn’t she finally be happy? Well, the world still had one little surprise left.

“Sheena!” Steven called from the distance, riding Lion as they both approached the tall girl.

“S-Steven! I-I was… and s-she… t-there was a monster and P-Pearl… I’m s-so sorry!” Sheena said, but her crying abruptly stopped as she saw relief washing over Steven’s face. He got down from Lion, he bubbled Jasper’s gem away and approached Sheena.

“Steven?” The girl was now confused more than ever.

“Don’t worry Sheena, Pearl will be fine.” Steven said smiling at the girl.

“W-what?” Sheena felt her hopes returning, but she was afraid of letting them return completely, she didn’t want them crushed all over again.

“When a gem is hurt, they poof and go inside their, well, gems, so they can recover!” Steven explained, a moment after he was crushed in huge hug.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Shenna said, this time, tears of joy streamed down her face.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back soon. D-did you two…?” Steven didn’t know how to formulate the thought, it didn’t matter, Sheena laughed as she ruffled his hair.

“Yes… it’s okay. But… I need to ask you something…” Sheena said as Steven looked up to her.

“Y-yes? Is there something wrong?” Steven asked.

“Could I… could I stay with her as she recover?” Sheena asked, stars appeared in Steven’s eyes as he dragged her towards his lion. It took some moments of convincing, but the young boy manage to convince Sheena that Lion wasn’t dangerous, and that he could take them home in an instant, and so Lion did. Steven prepared the couch for Sheena, after all what happened, she just wanted to get a night of good sleep, Pearl’s gem held tightly against her chest as she dozed off… she has finally found someone she loved, that loved her back.

When morning came, Sheena slowly opened her eyes, she felt Pearl’s gem was still held firmly in her hands. She stood up and noticed Steven had left some donuts and a glass of milk on the small table in front of the couch, ‘sweet boy’ she thought. She carefully set the gem on a pillow next to her, and began eating. By the time she was finished, she began to think about how much time it would take Pearl to come back. Humans needed weeks, if not months of rehabilitation after something as severe as what happened to Pearl happened to them, and the thought to have to wait so long, it made her sigh in exasperation. But she couldn’t complain, Pearl was alive, it was all that mattered, and she couldn’t be more grateful for that. But, apparently, even if the last time Pearl reformed it took two weeks, this time it would be different, she had Sheena, and she didn’t want to make her wait. The pink haired girl’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a bright light coming from her side. Pearl’s gem hovered in the air for some seconds before a thin silhouette formed around it. After some seconds the light disappeared as Pearl gracefully landed on the ground. Sheena didn’t let her even one second to breathe, immediately enveloping the small gem into a tight embrace and kissing her. Pearl remained puzzled for some moments before understanding what was going on, when she did, she smiled and giggled into the kiss, and she laughed when Sheena raised her from the ground, swirling her around.

“S-Sheena!” Pearl said laughing.

“Oh sorry! A-are you okay?” Sheena asked cupping Pearl’s cheeks.

“Yes, I’m very, very much alright, thank you.” Pearl said hugging Sheena again.

“Ugh stop being so mushy.” Amethyst said approaching the duo alongside Steven and Garnet. She wanted to sound annoyed, but it was clear she was happy for them.

“Hush Amethyst, don’t ruin their funky flow.” Garnet said as Steven giggled.

“I’m sorry, of all the things I could have told you about me, I forgot about the fact that we can regenerate.” Pearl said, still held in Sheena’s arms. She was there, Sheena was there with her and she forgave her, Pearl couldn’t ask anything more.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Guys! We’ve gotta head to the barn! Lapis and Peridot fused!” Steven yelled excitedly looking at his phone, Peridot sent him a confusing message, saying he had to come at the barn as soon as possible and meet Angelite, since both Peridot and Lapis didn’t know how much time their fusion could have last.

“Oh man! I want to see that, will she be nerdy just like Peri?” Amethyst said rushing to the door alongside Steven and Garnet.

“Now now, let’s all be careful okay? A new fusion isn’t something to underestimate, we have to test her stability and-” Garnet couldn’t even finish as both Amethyst and Steven rushed towards the beach. The fusion sighed, but it was clear she was happy, she followed the two some moments after.

“You should follow them you know? Seems pretty exciting.” Sheena said giving Pearl a peck on her cheek.

“I... I wouldn’t like to leave you alone…” Pearl said, Sheena giggled.

“Now that I know you’re fine, I’ll be okay, but… you could always come later at my place, we could… you know… well I could have dinner and you could be there…” At this Pearl giggled, alongside Sheena, “We could watch a movie and then… well… you could spend the night at my place?” Sheena asked, it was the first time Pearl saw the girl blush, obviously, she didn’t understand why, but to her, it was nothing they haven’t done before, except for staying the night, did Sheena want to sleep alongside her? Her latest attempt to sleep still gave her chills, still, maybe with Sheena it would have been better? Or she could simply watch her, Steven didn’t like it, but maybe she did?

“Oh, okay!” Pearl said smiling, completely oblivious of what was going to happen.

“Really? W-well, then I’ll wait for you okay?” Sheena said, the both went out from the house and kissed one more time before parting. The morning went perfectly, Angelite revealed to be a beautiful fusion, she was born from hope and love, it was rare for a fusion to be born that way. Steven spent the rest of the day questioning her and staying on her back as she flew in the sky, Peridot must have been so happy, to experience something like that, and Lapis, well, she had finally found someone to love, who loved her back and who made her understand the real beauty of fusion. It was almost time for Pearl to leave, she so happy she could spend more time with Sheena, yet, she couldn’t still figure out why she blushed that morning.

“Hey P? Where are you going?” Amethyst asked, as she saw the slim gem walking towards the door.

“Oh, Sheena asked me to spend the night at her place.” Pearl answered casually, she stopped moving as she saw Amethyst’s mouth which was agape. “Is… is something wrong Amethyst?” She asked.

“Well, you really have become badass Pearl!” Amethyst said laughing.

“Language! And what do you mean?” Pearl couldn’t quite understand what was happening.

“Wait, so you don’t know what’s coming?” Amethyst seemed perplexed for a moment, then she realized, Pearl didn’t even understand the situation, which made her laugh harder.

“W-what’s coming?” Pearl was starting to feel anxious.

“Well, same thing Greg and Rose did on their dates.” Amethyst answered.

“W-what do you mean?” Pearl couldn’t still get it.

“Oh my gosh you’re going to get laid Pearl that’s what’s going to happen!” Amethyst said, her stomach was starting to hurt because of how much she laughed.

“W-w-wha…” Pearl visibly paled, her eyes wide as she finally understood.

“Took you long enough. I’m happy for you though.” Amethyst said.

“What?!” Pearl yelled in disbelief.

“Uhm, you’re going to have s-” Amethyst was interrupted by Pearl’s yelp, her cheeks became bluer than ever, the pale gem quickly hid her face between her hands. Amethyst stopped laughing, she liked to mock Pearl from time to time, but this time she decided to stop and actually help her friend, making her sit on the couch.

“Pearl? Come on look at me.” Amethyst said as Pearl slowly looked at her.

“What am I going to do?” Pearl asked, she felt so embarrassed, and also stupid for not understanding the situation sooner, now it was too late, and she wasn’t going to bail at the last second, yet, she was afraid.

“Nothing, I bet Sheena likes to be the alpha.” Amethyst said with a cocky grin.

“Oh my stars.” Pearl whispered, she was going to cover her face again but Amethyst stopped her.

“Okay okay listen, it’s your first time, she won’t do anything you don’t want and she’ll be gentle okay? Do you… do you know how to shapeshift the parts? Like-” Amethyst was interrupted.

“Please stop talking.” Pearl whined looking down, she couldn’t be more embarrassed.

“Okay I won’t but, don’t worry okay? There’s nothing to be afraid of, trust me, you’ll be more than fine.” Amethyst offered a genuine smile, it was rare, and made Pearl feel a little less tense. The pale gem got up, whispered a thank you and went out the house. It seemed ages had passed when she found herself in front of Sheena’s place, and it took even longer for her to knock. She felt herself becoming more and more nervous and she heard steps coming towards the door.

“Hey Pearly.” Sheena said, her smile made Pearl feel butterflies in her stomach. The dinner went swiftly, but Sheena couldn’t quite understand why Pearl was being to silent, she usually talked a lot, and also during the movie, Sheena expected Pearl to criticize it, but she remained silent, not even a word. When the movie ended, Sheena turned off the television, she turned towards Pearl and noticed she wasn’t even looking at her, and her cheeks were of a bright blue.

“Pearl? Are you okay?” Sheena asked, she gently cupped the gem’s cheeks and lifted her face. Slowly, Pearl made eye contact with her and saw genuine concern on Sheena’s face.

“It’s all right Sheena… I just… d-do you really want…” Pearl couldn’t finish her sentence, but Sheena understood immediately what was going on, relief washed over her, she thought Pearl wasn’t feeling well, or maybe that she had to tell her something bad.

“Oh my gosh Pearl, you made me worry you know? You’re just embarrassed because of the great night ahead of us?” Sheena asked snickering.

“S-Sheena!” Pearl shrieked, if she could have turned bluer, she would have. Having her eyes down, she didn’t even notice Sheena closing the gap between them, kissing her by surprise, Pearl release a small yelp, but eventually melted in the kiss, even if she was stronger, she felt so secure in Sheena’s arms, and she loved this part of them being close, she never saw kissing as something beautiful, simply as some rude, disgusting human practice… until she tried it. When Sheena broke the kiss, the two stared at each other.

“If you don’t want to, just say it to me and I won’t do anything.” Sheena whispered in Pearl’s ear.

“I… I want this.” Pearl whispered back, she was afraid, of course, but she was also happy, because if there was a person she wanted to try this with, it was Sheena, the person she loved. Sheena kissed her again, this time, she slightly parted her lips, her tongue demanding entrance as it licked Pearl’s bottom lip. Pearl slightly opened her mouth and felt Sheena’s tongue in her mouth, it wasn’t anything new to Sheena, but to Pearl, even something as this was blissful to her, it was all new to her. Hesitantly, she moved her tongue against Sheena’s, this made the tall girl give a small moan, but it was enough to made Pearl feel pride. After some minutes of kissing, Sheena stood up and took Pearl in her arms, carrying her towards her room in bridal style, both of them snickering. Sheena kicked the door open and deposed Pearl on her bed. The girl quickly went on top of her and started kissing her again, the feeling of Pearl’s hands entangled in her hair, it was driving her crazy. Sheena quickly pulled off her shirt and Pearl followed her action, but while the girl had a bra on, the gem was now fully exposed to her, except for her most private zone, still covered by her shorts. Sheena remained mesmerized for a moment.

“I… I know they’re small but-” Pearl was cut off by another kiss, deep and passionate, Sheena wanted to make her understand she was wonderful, more than any girl she had been with, and she wanted to made her understand that not only with words.

“They’re perfect, you’re perfect.” Sheena whispered on Pearl’s lips before kissing her neck, at this, Pearl released a small moan. Sheena kept kissing and slightly biting the gem’s neck, then her collarbone, then between her breasts. The way Pearl sounded was incredibly cute to Sheena, to the small yelps, to the long moans, like the one Pearl emitted when Sheena took her right breast in her mouth, sucking hard while massaging the other with her other hand.

“S-Sheena, please k-keep going it feels s-so good!” Pearl couldn’t contain herself no more, she had never experienced this kind of pleasure, and she would have never thought it would be so wonderful. She wanted this never to stop. Suddenly, Sheena moved higher and kissed her again on her mouth, before cupping her cheeks.

“I love you Pearl.” Sheena said staring at the gem in her eyes. Pearl couldn’t have been happier, she finally found a person she loved, who loved her back the same way, this was all Pearl had ever asked, and this was what she needed to be really happy… Pearl was happy. A tiny tear streamed down her cheek as she smiled at Sheena.

“I love you too.” Pearl said as Sheena kissed her again. Sheena started to go lower and lower, kissing her neck, her collarbone, both of her breasts, before kissing her way down Pearl’s stomach, until she reached the gem’s shorts. The pink haired girl sat up and slowly pulled off Pearl’s shorts, tossing them to them ground, before returning to kiss Pearl’s stomach. Before going any lower however, she looked up.

“Are you sure you want this Pearl?” Sheena asked, Pearl opened her eyes and looked at her.

“Yes… please whatever you’re going to do, do it, I don’t want this to stop, I love you Sheena.” Pearl said as Sheena kissed her again. Almost unconsciously, Pearl’s hands went to Sheena’s hair, entangling themselves in that beautiful mass of pink locks, as she hooked her legs around her neck. Sheena proceeded to bite Pearl’s inner thigh, and she kept biting and kissing until she found herself in front of Pearl’s most private area. When Sheena latched herself to Pearl, kissing and licking passionately, Pearl’s mind went blank, the pleasure the she felt before paled in comparison to this. Sheena kept going, Pearl’s cries of pleasure encouraging her to continue. After one minute, Pearl experimented something new, it was different from anything she had ever felt before, the thrill of the battle, the sensation of fusing with any of the other gems, Rose included, this was better than anything else. She emitted one last cry, arching her back as a massive wave of pleasure washed over her, before falling back on the mattress. Pearl heard Sheena snicker as she kissed her stomach, then between her breasts before kissing her again on her mouth.

“How was that?” Sheena asked smiling down at the panting gem.

“Stars… I can’t even… describe it.” Pearl said trying to catch her breath.

“Well… I’m not finished with you, you know?” Sheena said displaying a seductive smile. Pearl smiled and laughed as she fell into a night of love and burning passion.

During the night, Sheena woke up, she was thirsty, when was the last time she put so much effort into something like that? Probably never, she has never been in love after all. She stood up and moved towards the bedroom’s door, but something blocked her. Pearl was asleep, but her gem was glowing, and something was staring to appear from it, some kind of projection maybe? Sheena sat on the bed as she kept watching.

_“My Pearl, I missed you so much.”_ It was Rose, Sheena recognized her.

_“I… I missed you too.”_ Pearl answered.

_“Come here.”_ Rose said opening her arms, Pearl smiled and took a few steps forwards, but then… she suddenly stopped.

_“Pearl? I told you to come here, why aren’t you moving?”_ Rose asked.

_“I… I can’t Rose… not anymore.”_ Pearl answered, Sheena could see tears in the gem’s eyes, it must have been hard.

_“What are you saying?”_ A look of concern washed over Rose’s face.

_“I’m saying I can’t continue to love you, not in the same way.”_ Pearl answered, looking straight into Rose’s eyes.

_“W-what do you mean?”_ Rose asked stepping forwards, Pearl stepped back.

_“I’m in love with someone else.”_ Pearl said. Rose stopped moving, her hair covered for a moment her face, Pearl waited for a moment, she didn’t know what to expect, but then, she saw Rose was smiling.

_“I’m so happy for you Pearl.”_ Rose said, smiling, as she started to disappear into a cloud of rose’s petals. Pearl smiled one last time.

_“Goodbye Rose.”_ Pearl said, as the dream ended. Sheena had tears streaming down her face, Pearl chose her, she loved her and she was sure she would have done anything in her power to protect this little precious gem. Sheena bent down and kissed Pearl right on top of her gem. When morning came, Pearl opened her eyes, she felt like this was the first time she really needed sleep. In fact, when last night Sheena was done with her, she collapsed on the bed, immediately falling asleep. Pearl groggily rubbed her eyes.

“Morning beauty.” Sheena said, she was already dressed, and she was leaning against the bedroom’s door.

“Oh my gosh!” Pearl yelped as she noticed she was completely naked, Sheena’s sheets only covering her right leg, her private zone and her left breast. She quickly covered herself, blushing furiously.

“Oh come on, it was such a nice view.” Sheena whined, smiling at the small gem’s reaction.

“Sorry to ruin that but I can’t stay naked forever.” Pearl answered materializing her outfit on her body as she stood up from the bed.

“Why not?” Sheena asked, a cocky grin on her face. Pearl blushed as she reached the taller girl.

“I… I think I should go, the others might need me… but… if you don’t have anything to do later, maybe I could… come over again?” Pearl asked, Sheena’s eyes went wide before she chuckled and grabbed Pearl’s wrist, pulling her into a kiss.

“Of course you can Pearly, eager to be with me again?” Sheena asked, Pearl couldn’t even look at her, but she quietly whispered and inaudible ‘yes’. Days passed as the two spent more and more time together, Pearl took Sheena to many gem related places, Sheena particularly enjoyed the strawberries battlefield, and Sheena did the same. After a week, Sheena invited Pearl to travel with her to empire city, to look at her latest work, which was going to be exposed in an art gallery, and since there were no missions in program, Pearl accepted gladly. The night of the exposure arrived quickly. Pearl entered the gallery and made her way towards Sheena, who was waiting for her, a huge smile on her face. The two had to part for some hours since Sheena had to transport her painting to the gallery, and she didn’t want Pearl to see it before the exposure.

“Missed me?” Sheena asked kissing the pale gem.

“You can’t even imagine.” Pearl answered smiling, she started to follow Sheena, who guided her towards her latest art work.

“So, why keeping so many secrets? I don’t even know the subject of your painting.” Pearl said as she saw that Sheena had started snickering.

“Why are you laughing?” Pearl asked, she understood it when they turned around the corner and Pearl found herself in front of the painting. Her face became completely blue.

“So? What do you think of it? Isn’t it my masterpiece?” Sheena asked kissing Pearl’s burning cheek.

“Oh my stars.” Pearl whispered. Although she was embarrassed, she started laughing alongside Sheena. There hasn’t been anyone in her life who made her feel that way, she had loved Rose Quartz, but it wasn’t a complete love, because she had never been loved back, but this time, this time she understood what true love was, the two kissed each other deeply in front Sheena’s painting, which showed Pearl asleep, her arms over her head, her mouth slightly agape and a thin, white sheet only covering one leg, her private area and her left breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is guys, the last chapter! It took forever to make but I’m happy it is finally here for you to enjoy, I hope you liked this chapter and this story in general. I want to thank you all for your support, you really helped me out and your appreciation made me go on, so thank you, really. I’m sorry for the delay but I didn’t want to rush things, so I took my time, I hope it was worth it and who knows, maybe we’ll see each other, in another story, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is the first chapter of my very first story! I’d like you to tell me where I can improve and obviously if you enjoyed this chapter, also tell me if you want me to continue, as you probably have already understood, this story will be centered on the development of Pearl and the mystery girl’s relationship, however, I’m always open for suggestions or requests, so bring them on! Until next chapter!


End file.
